The Mansion of Sin
by Rayany Amor
Summary: The Seven Deadly Sins and the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse team up and bring literal Hell on Earth. AU, OOC's, NO own characters, mild gore, and brotherly Yullen.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter; 1

On the outskirts of an eerie village stood an old, decrepit, Victorian type mansion. There were vines growing up and around the walls and beams, crawling and entangling themselves between one-another. There were chips in the paint and the holes in the shingles on the roof. The shutters hung by a single nail, ready to fall off at any strong gust of wind, on the side of cracked windows. Some windows were boarded up while others were just left open to the elements. The lawn was untamed and grew tall; the trees were dead despite the "healthy" green grass surrounding it. Crows perched on the once-white-washed-fences; the whole property gave off an uneasy feeling to it. Something ominous seemed to surround it, twisting its way around the property, scarring off anyone stupid enough to attempt to enter.

If one got close enough they could hear the laughter of a little girl echoing out from inside the seemingly abandoned house. If you looked closely you could see a set of golden eyes peering out at you, almost as if they could see into your soul.

There were rumors in the town near by, about an unfortunate soul who was teased almost everyday of his life. A poor kid, he had little to eat, and even littler to wear, he had a rusty type of brown hair and unusually silver eyes. He had no parents and lived on the streets, the other kids around his age used to tease and taunt him. A group of adolescent kids surrounded him one day, walking carefully and stopped only once they had him completely surrounded. They dared the kid to go into the house, the one that no one ever returned from, promising him that if he came back alive that they'd treat him better and buy him new clothes and food. The kid was very naïve and gullible, he believed every word the kids told to him. He was so desperate to finally receive some sort of kindness that he left without hesitation, the other kids trailed far behind, wanting to see if he'd really go in. They watched as the innocent child walked timidly up to the front door and pushed it open, even though the door gave off a frightening creek the boy still entered. The group of kids waited anxiously for the boy to reappear, but he never came back. They waited, and waited for the boy to show some sign that he was still alive, but it never came. A shrill blood curling scream echoed throughout the vicinity, the group of boys screamed along with him, and the front door swung close with a slam, the scream cutting off as soon as the lock clicked into place. The boys scrambled off screaming and crying, back to their town. By the same time the next day, there wasn't a soul around who _hadn't_ heard what the kids had done. But no one did a thing about it; after all, it was just some orphaned street kid. No one had any care about the boy so they didn't see why they should send out a search team for someone who wasn't even welcomed in the first place. Through _no one_ dared to enter the house, fearing the wrath of the assumed-dead boy who was left there to suffer.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Old Victorian couches chairs were covered in dust and spider-webs, an old fashioned rug laid on the mahogany wooden floor both were covered in a layer of dust that surprisingly had footprints going through it. A particular set of footprints led up the old grand stair case, down the extravagantly decorated hall, and ended at the closed door of the 3rd room on the left.

Inside was a fitting king sized bed that had dark red curtains surrounding it, there was only a night stand as decoration and an extra door for the bathroom that branched off of the main room, there was a walk in closet adjacent to the door and a window seat with tall rectangular windows above it that were boarded over, letting in minimal sunlight.

Surprisingly there was a small lump on the extravagant bed, completely covered by the black comforter that both kept away any outside light and kept the warmth. A slow rising and falling of the blanket indicated that what ever was under the blanket was alive and sleeping, as anyone should be considering it was three in the morning. So of course the lump was upset and angry when a certain person decided to pounce on it to wake it up.

"Wake up, wake up! If you don't wake up soon you're going to miss the newest trial~!" a shrill female voice sang out. The owner of this voice was a seemingly innocent little girl with spiky hair and hypnotizing molten amber eyes. A muffled curse came from the lump under the blanket and a mop of startling white hair popped out.

"I'm up, I'm up, quit yelling I swear you're going to make me deaf one day." This was a surprisingly young voice coming from the person with such white hair. A teenager emerged from his cocoon; he had gleaming silver eyes and a smooth pail complexion. The little girl watched as the teen stumbled across the room, clad in only his boxers, and fumble to get at _least_ somewhat presentable. She giggled and dragged him from the room by his hand. Together they stumbled out of his room, through the hallway, down the grand staircase, and into the secluded room that branched off from the drawing room.

Medieval torches were hung on the stone walls of the hallway; it seemed to go on forever and _just_ when you think you should turn around it breaks open into a grand room. Marble pillars lined the perimeter of the room, there was an alter in the middle of the room, and a grand stand was overviewing it. The stand was a simple white with exactly seven wooden chairs lined behind it, the fourth chair in was the middle and had a very old book already opened set on the table in front of it. Only five people were standing below in the viewing area acting as security; they each wore long, hooded, black robes, hiding any recognizable feature. Two of the hooded being stood to either side of the stand, and yet another two stood to either side of the alter, the last one stood at the only door leading in and out of the room.

This door is where the two late comers entered, with the little girl still pulling on the silverette who just yawned yet again in response. The little girl pulled the half-awake teen to his spot on the stand, the fourth seat, before taking her own appointed seat, the fifth. All of the other chairs were already occupied; each member seemed to be uninterested as the person on trial was dragged in. the prisoner had already spent three weeks in their dungeons prior to his trial, and had gone through hell every waking moment in that place. He was dragged up and onto the alter where he was strapped and restrained in an X like fashion.

"Today marks the trail of one who goes by M.C. Leverrier. He's being tried with multiple accounts of inhumane murder, prolonged torture, misuse of privileged resources, and suspicion of treason. How do you plead?" the silverette asked in a bored tone of voice, he really didn't want to be there.

"Not guilty." The accused man growled out in a low tone of voice, obviously still smug despite the multiple reprehensions he had been given.

"You _will_ address the high council with respect!" one of the guards snapped, tightening the chains that engulfed him until the man cried out in pain. The members of the council read over the evidence presented in the guilty man's case, a blood red envelope that was closed with a black wax seal was passed down to the head of the council. The silverette took the envelope impassively, cut it open and quickly scanned over the contents.

"The council has come to a conclusion; you are found guilty of all charges presented against you. Commence with the execution." With that the silverette stood up, dismissed the rest of the council, and headed back up stairs to catch the evening meal in the sitting room. He was followed by the other six members who had seen the executions enough times to be able to memorize what comes next. A shrill, blood curling scream echoed throughout the grounds, heavy with anguish, before suddenly cutting off, leaving a deathly silence in its place.

"I don't believe I had to get up for that." The silverette complained as he munched on the treats that were sat in front of him.

"None of us do, but if we don't perform those executions then who will?" a Portuguese looking make commented, he had similar molten amber eyes as the little girl but had short wavy hair instead of spiky. Another wave of screams filled the air of the property; none of the seven seemed to mind though, instead they just continued to sip on their beverages and enjoyed the sounds as if it were the music of Beethoven himself.

This is the normal everyday life in the Sin mansion. Screams frequently filled the air, accompanied with the strong smell of blood. Not one outsider who had entered the household was ever heard of again, graves were made for them the moment their foot touched the untamed grass. Would you be able to survive in such a hell?

**A/N: I'm not sure if this is going to be a one-shot or not, I'll decide once the time comes. This fanfic has NOTHING to do with Full Metal Alchemist so don't get it mistaken please. I don not own D. Gray-Man. Review please. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2

The smell of blood filled the mansion's air as the first rays of sunlight disappeared among the horizon. Night has finally arrived, it was time for the members of Sin mansion to come out and _play_. Six of the members exited the eerie mansion wearing dark red hooded cloaks, while one stood out from the rest by wearing a pure white cloak. The seven members traveled in a closely wound group, the white cloak seemed to be surrounded on all sides by the dark red cloaks, as if they were trying to protect him. White hair poked out of the hood of the pure cloak, angered silver eyes also shone through the darkness of the hood.

"You guys really don't need to do this, you know that right? I just wanted to go to town to get some…_supplies_. I don't need to be baby sat everyday." The silverette whined out under his breath.

"You know that you're not allowed out on your own Allen, what if something happens to you?" the red cloak on his left said. If you looked closely you could _just_ see the few strands of red hair that the hood could not keep contained.

"Lavi I'm pretty sure he has a point, I wouldn't like to be suffocated this much either. I mean really you guys? We all _but_ follow him to the bathroom. He's a growing teen, in a way, and they need to have their space. If we keep this up, he'll end up going rebellious in his crave for freedom." The cloak towards the back spoke up, a trail of cigarette smoke lazily drifted out of the darkness of the hood and you could see the pearly whites of the person's Cheshire grin.

"Don't go giving him ideas Tyki! I don't need my darling nephew to get into any more danger. He's in enough danger as it is _without_ him doing anything; if anything happens to him I'm coming after you." The cloak to the right hissed out, half turned around in order to properly give the Portuguese the lecture.

"Shut the hell up. If anyone is to blame it's you Neah, you suffocate him way too much. Over protective much?" The cloak behind the white one hissed out in just above a whisper. There was a deadly looking sword hanging around the person's waist, a hand rested on the handle, itching to just pull it out.

"Heheh! You're so funny when you threaten people Uncle Yuu!" the cloak next to the samurai laughed out in a female like voice. Spiky blue hair poked out of the hood and it was the shortest cloak in the group.

"This isn't sweet." A rather bulky cloak grumbled out while munching on an apple.

"That's enough." the white cloak voiced in an authoritative tone of voice. The forest returned to its natural quietness as the group settled down with guilty looks on their hidden faces. Allen turned back around as he continued to walk through the forest with the suffocating circle surrounding him. This was going to be a long night.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs SsSsSssSsSsSsSsSsSsS

"It's been a while, Allen. What do you need this time?" an old lady sat in a rocking chair next to a fire place with a cauldron bubbling over it. There were various jars and bottles that lines most of the shelves in the old shack while herbs lines the rest.

"Just the usual Mother." Allen pulled down his white hood revealing his mop of silver hair. The other members of his family wandered around the strange hut, looking at the oddities that lined the walls and floors. Mother was the local medicine like a witch doctor, everyone knew who she was yet no one dared to mess with her due to their fear of having a _curse_ or _spell_ cast on them. Many people used Mother as a scapegoat, since no one would mess with her; it made her the perfect target.

"Baaba! Get out here with those supplies!" Mother yelled towards the back of the house. A large man, with a goofy grin, came out of the room holding a basket of supplies.

"Here they are Mother~! I have everything and I added a bag of some cookies that just came out of the oven as an extra~!" the large man passed the basket to Kanda who took it with a scowl on his face.

"Thank you so much Mother, Baaba. You do so much for us Mother, we really appreciate it." Allen smiled and bowed.

"You've already thanked me before, and like I've said a million times; it's no problem. You've already done so much for us already, it's the least I can do. You've saved my house, Baaba, and everything I had. Now take the supplies and leave before _unwanted_ guests show up." Mother waved her hand in dismissal. Allen smiled again before putting his hood back on and left the hut without another word, missing the small smile that flittered across Mother's lips.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

The group successfully made it home without too much trouble, but Allen _did_ end up falling over an outgrown tree root and breaking his ankle.

"I don't believe you injured yourself with a tree. Seriously? Tyki, you're responsible for this, I know you are!" Neah spazed. He shook the Portuguese by his shirt collar with rage.

"Calm down Neah, I'm fine. It's already healed to just a sprain, it'll be healed completely before the hour is up." Allen voiced, trying to calm his two feuding Uncle's. Skin lowered Allen into the Victorian chair in the family room; he shifted his position so that there wouldn't as much weight on his injured limb.

"Would you like the case files Lord Greed?" one of the hooded security members from the trial asked. Allen winced as another hooded security member gently placed a bag of ice on his wounded ankle.

"Yea sure, why not?" the member bowed and left to get the stack of files. "Road, be a dear and get me some food? I'm famished and haven't eaten since this yesterday's lunch." Allen pleaded with her sister. His stomach let out a monstrous growl causing the silverette to blush.

"I swear Allen! If you go without food for a day you'd die." Road teased before skipping off to the kitchen.

"So Allen did you hear about who's going to be visiting soon?" Lavi asked, leaning over the teen's chair.

"Yeah, who hasn't? I mean he _is_ a very important person, and if you guys screw this up, I _will_ make your life hell." Allen smiled, which made it _that_ much more creepy.

"You aren't the _only_ one who's happy to see him come and visit." Neah sang, squeezing his nephew's head to his chest in a loving manor.

"Here you go Lord Greed. Do you wish for me to extract your head from Lord Wrath's grasp?" the security member asked, handing a decent sized stack of files to the imprisoned teen. Neah instantly let go of Allen and backed up, though he may be his nephew, he was also the head of the council of Sin. Allen was a _powerful_ person who, at times, you don't want to mess with.

"No, it's fine. He's just being an idiot like always." Said Uncle pouted at being called an idiot by his 'adorable' nephew. The security personnel bowed and left once again.

"You know what? I don't think that we gave the security people a proper name yet have we?" Tyki pointed out while lighting yet another cigarette.

"Hmmm. Now that I think about it, you're right." Allen opened the first file on the top and scanned the contents bored.

"What about Akuma? It means devil in Japanese, kind of fits don't you think? Devils in Sin mansion?" Lavi suggested while trying to inconspicuously braid Kanda's hair, miserably failing.

"That should do for now I suppose." Allen was about to continue when a loud commotion from the secluded room. He rose from his chair, forgetting about his injured ankle, and tried to run over to see what the problem was. Though the stabbing pain from the limb caused him to fall, but he was caught by none other than our beloved stoic samurai who hoisted up the teen onto his back.

"Baka Moyashi." Kanda murmured. He ran them both to the secret room with amazing speed, but stopped dead in his tracks once he reached the trial room. Before Allen could catch sight of the horrific scene, Kanda covered the teen's eyes before running back the direction he came.

"Kanda? Kanda what's going on? Kanda, stop covering my eyes! What's going on?!" the teen tried to struggled out of the samurai's hold, but it was no use, his grip was dead set. Kanda wasn't going to let the teen go anytime soon. The members of the Sin family were startled when Kanda burst through the doors of the sitting room with his hand firmly planted over their leader's eyes.

"Kanda? What's wrong?" Road asked, having returned from getting food for Allen. Everyone's eyes were set on him as Kanda tried to gently force shoes on the teen's feet.

"Kanda! Calm down. Now what happened?" Neah asked, grasping the samurai by the shoulders. Kanda looked at him with cold, steely eyes.

"They're dead. All of them. Dead."

**A/N: here's chapter 2. Don't worry I figured that this will be a more than one shot so questions will be answered. _A Twisted War_ will be updated when I get more responses as to what they want me to do. I swear, it's very hard to please you people. Oh well, I aim to please. Somewhat ;). I do not own D. gray-man. Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter: 3

Horror was firmly plastered to the seven members of the Sin family's faces. Who could kill everyone on the council single handedly? And how come they weren't aware of it until it was too late? The Sin family watched as Kanda tried to quickly force a white winter jacket onto Allen who just sat there in disbelief.

"Allen? Are you ok?" Neah asked warily. It was never a good thing if the Sin of Greed was emotionally unstable. Kanda paused in his useless efforts of forcibly dressing the silverette when he felt a drop of liquid land on his head. That's not good.

"No! How could I be ok? Do you know how much money I just lost!? Let alone personnel, time is money, and my time is going to be devoted to finding _new_ members to replace the ones that has been murdered!" Leave it to Allen to care more about the money than the people who were actually involved. He'd usually start out like this, and then later on realize what actually happened. The Sin family saw it as one of the stages of grief; he'd be in denial at the moment.

"Come on Moyashi; get your coat on so we can leave. Maybe _he_ can help us find a safe place to stay at until we know who we're up against." Kanda may be the Sin of Pride, but he always thought things through.

"But I don't want to leave this house! I like things how it is, if someone wants us to leave this house, then it's for a reason don't you think?" Allen rationalized. His statement actually caused Kanda to stop and think, the Moyashi was actually right, huh.

"Allen's right Kanda, _someone_ must want us out of this mansion. There must be a reason as to why, don't you think? I say that we stay here and fight it out." Neah said. Of course him being the Sin of Wrath also influenced his decisions, in other words, he just wanted an excuse to fight.

"Well now that that's settled, I'm off to bed. I'm rather tired since it _has_ been a long day. Night everyone~!" Allen said before walking off, his ankle was now fully healed and he no longer needed anyone to assist him with getting place to place. If the murderer did come after them, well, he or she would have another thing coming to them.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

It was late at night; the full moon was shining proudly in the ink black night sky. The silvery moon light shone through the cracks in the boards that barricaded the large window in a certain silverette's room. Wince it was the dead of night, most of the Sin family was in deep sleep, including the head. Allen was curled up under his black comforter like usual, sleeping with the comfort of his own body heat. Allen was perfectly satisfied as he dreamt about a food wonderland; it was filled with every kind of delicious food you could think of, so he wasn't aware of the ominous shadow that fell over his sleeping figure. The shadow's hand came up, revealing the glistening blade in its hand, and swung down just as someone burst through the door.

"NO!" the person cried out, but it was already too late, the blade buried itself deep into the flesh of Allen's stomach.

"Now _that_ is not a polite way to wake someone up you know." Allen slid out from underneath the black blankets, ignoring the blade that was still imbedded in his abdomen, "I mean, a simple shake to the shoulder would suffice, and Kanda? How many times must I say this? Do _not_ break my door down, it _is_ unlocked you know? No need for damaging violence, that _will_ cost money to replace." The silverette moved to examine the damage done, but hissed out in pain when he remembered the annoying blade still inside of him.

"Don't move!" Kanda barked out, either to Allen or the shadowy figure trying to escape was unclear, but both of them halted in their movements any ways, though Allen a bit more annoyed than the other. "Who are you and why did you try to kill the Moyashi?" the shadowy figure seemed to smile at him before shimmering into nothingness, the still bloodied blade behind clattered to the wooden floor due to Allen ripping it out of his own body.

"My name is Allen BaKanda!" the silverette protested weakly. Allen finally processed that he had just got stabbed and used his hand to keep pressure on the seemingly serious wound.

"Baka Moyashi, you keep going out and getting yourself injured. Come on, I'll carry you to the infirmary." Kanda lifted Allen up bridal style, ignoring the blood that seeped into his pure white shirt, staining it. The teen didn't seem to mind either, just simply snuggling into the samurai's warm chest and proceeding to fall asleep. The soft, even breathing alerted Kanda to Allen loosing consciousness, but he didn't panic. This _was_ Allen he was talking about; the teen was sturdier than he looked. The raven haired man held his precious cargo closer to his chest and continued on his journey to the infirmary to patch up the person he was the closest to.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

"Kanda what happened to Allen?!" Sheryl cried out, he just so happened to be in the infirmary looking for emergency bandages when the samurai walked in. Kanda just "Che'd" and laid the unconscious silverette on the crisp white infirmary bed before going around the room and gathering up supplies to patch up the careless teen.

When he realized that Sheryl wasn't about to back off any time soon he sighed, "He was attacked in his sleep by a shadow." Kanda murmured out as he wrapped bandages around Allen's petite waist.

"A shadow? Do you think _they_ could be trying again?" Sheryl asked in worry. The shadow wasn't a good sign considering the events that had been happening lately. "Either way, is Allen ok?" this time the samurai was silent. Even he didn't know if the silverette was going to be fine, the wound showed no sign of healing anytime soon which was highly unusual. A wound like this would have healed by now in normal circumstances, so why was it not healing? The teen didn't look any better either, he had broken out in a cold sweat and his white eyebrows were knit together in silent pain. Just what was he stabbed with?

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

It was a new day and the crows had already replaced the owls of the night, the morning sun shinned down on the tree's bare branches, and casted oddly shaped shadows across the wild grass. It was about this time that the rest of the Sin family began to wake up, each member heading towards the dining hall in an obviously useless attempt to get there before the silverette who usually eats the good stuff before anyone else could. Hence why they were surprised when they entered the dinning hall and found it completely empty, Allen was never late when it came to food, _never_. Their questioning stares landed on a certain samurai who was carrying an abnormally humongous pile of food with a snickering Sheryl behind him.

"Uh, hey Kanda? What are you doing with all that food? You're not going to eat that all, are you?" Road asked uncertainly. All she received was a grumble from the samurai and yet another snicker from Sheryl, yup there was definitely something strange going on. The question was, just what was it?

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

"Eat the goddamned food Baka Moyashi, don't be so picky." Kanda growled out as he attempted to show an odd purple soup down the silverette's throat.

"_That_ cannot even be considered food BaKanda! It's purple for crying out loud!" Allen could've sworn that he saw something move from inside of the "broth", "were _you_ the one who made this or something?" Kanda glanced down at the liquid that was being barely contained by the silver spoon; the bean sprout _did_ have a point. The soup was bubbling in an unnatural manner and it seemed to have a bit of smoke coming off of it. Thankfully the silverette was saved by Neah, who came frantically bursting into the room.

"Allen! Did you hea-." His Uncle stopped dead in his tracks as he took in the scene. "Uh, what are you doing?" he deadpanned.

"Nothing, you were saying?" Allen diverted, successfully diverting his Uncle's attention.

"Oh yeah! He's coming tomorrow! Do you think you'll be up to his visit?" Allen nodded enthusiastically. He was finally going to see _him_ again after so many years.

Mana.

**A/N: Here you go, I only have four days left for my internet security so I'll have to find a new way to get chapter's out. Sorry this is coming out slow, I have tests to study for, I do not own D. Gray-Man. Review please~!**


	4. SORRY

**VERY SORRY!**

** I hate posting these, but it's a must. I thought that I'd be able to post both _A New Beginning_ and _Seven Deadly Sins_ but it's just not working for me. Sorry again to those of you waiting the next update. I _will_ update again, but only after I finish _A New Beginning_, so keep an eye out on the title. When it changes to _The Mansion Of Sin_ then you'll know that I'm back so don't worry I will be coming back alive and kicking and hopefully you'll all forgive me. Sorry again.**

**-RA**


	5. ANNOUNCEMENT

**ANNOUNCEMENT!**

** Ok I know, it's not a new chapter, nope instead I need to tell you about my polls. Yay~! Not really but : /. Ok so, I posted a poll on my profile. On which you vote for which fanfic you would like to be updated next. Depending on the responses I receive, you readers will decide on which one you want to read more of. And even though I might update one fic one day, it doesn't mean that I can't update another fic in the same day, it all depends on the responses I receive. so yea, that's about it. Thank you~!**

**-RA**

**P.S. If I publish an actual book would any of you read it? **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter: 6

The day had once again ended and the night's darkness flowed over the land ominously. It was at this time that anyone could hear the beings that inhabited the 'abandoned' house starting to move around. The old structure creaked and moaned at the strain on its interior, if one looked closely enough one would have sworn that the house itself shuddered. Muffled voices could be heard even from far outside. Luckily there was no one around to hear them.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

"For the last time no! There is no time for that, Mana's going to be here any minute and this place is a wreck!" Allen was throwing cleaning supplies at everyone, the family had already replaced all of the, newly named, akumas and even developed a level system. Starting at Level 1, the weakest, and going all the way up to Level 3, the strongest (for now). The Level 1's were all employed in Allen's major house cleaning, even some Level 2's were roped in.

"Don't even start Moyashi! This is important; we can't just leave it as it is!" Kanda yelled back, he was trailing after the silverette as said person went around making sure everything was in the cleanest of orders.

"NO. It's not. Now, you either drop this subject so we can continue it at a later date, or you can go off and brood somewhere. I honestly don't care." The head of the Sin family waved at Kanda with a dismissal hand and went back to the presented task.

"Che." The Sin of Pride stormed from the room, bumping shoulders with Tyki on the way out.

"What's up with him?" Tyki asked as he lazily draped himself around Allen's tense shoulders. "But then again, you're pretty stressed yourself. Why don't you take a break huh? A little nap wouldn't hurt would it?" Allen could feel the exhaustion setting into his bones due to Tyki's influence; he was able to bring out the absolute exhaustion in a person, no matter how hard they tried to beat it down.

"No I can't. I need to get this done! NEAH! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Allen bellowed out, throwing the Sin of Sloth off of his shoulders.

"What do you need? Maybe a nap, you seem a bit stressed." Neah materialized out of thin air.

"I. DO. _NOT_. NEED. A. NAP!" Allen bellowed. Both Neah and Tyki pinned the teen to a chair. Neah took over so Tyki could work his magic. The Sin of Sloth gently grasped his leader's shoulder and allowed exhaustion to invade the teen's senses and within moments the teen was out like a light.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Despite the fact that it was morning, the sky was dark and gloomy. Heavy drops of rain poured from above as lightning lit up the sky, filling the air with ear-drum breaking crack. Neah had laid his nephew down in his excessively large bed earlier that night. Everything was practically all but sparkling from how clean the place was. It was the least he could do, after all if the place was a mess when the teen woke up, well…he wouldn't have his head.

"Where's the bean sprout?" Neah looked up at the owner of the bored and carefree voice. Lavi Bookman came strolling in, his arms were folded behind hid head and his body was slightly tilted back, giving off a carefree image.

"Oh, he's…asleep." The Sin of Wrath looked guiltily into the crackling fire, an action that didn't escape the skilled eye of his companion.

"He's asleep eh? I thought Allen was too old to take naps?" Lavi decided to play the guilty man's foolish charade; after all, it would be fun to beat the man at his own game.

"Yea, about that, Tyki, sort of, kind of, _persuaded_ him into it, in a way." A wide grin broke out across the ginger's face; did he love this family or what?

A thump from above caused Neah to groan out in despair. Why didn't Tyki give him a higher dosage?

"I'll be right back, I have an appointment with death that I need to keep, and you know you shouldn't keep death waiting." Neah left the room and slowly head up the grand staircase, each step he took, each turn he made, allowed dread to settle in his stomach.

He silently stood in front of the third door on the left. Gathering what ever confidence he had left Neah stood straight, turned the knob, and walked into the room to great the newly awakened, pissed off head of the family.

"Neah, my dearest Uncle, who's also my second in command. Please, pray tell, if you don't mind that is, why the _hell_ you and Tyki **knocked **_**me**_** out**?" Allen was sitting on the side of his bed, legs crossed, and hands folded deceptively calmly on top of them. Yea he was in full on business mode.

"Heheh…about that…" Neah laughed nervously, why couldn't he just let Tyki get punished for this? Allen sighed in irritation, used one of his hands to rub at his face, then just threw both of his arms into the air.

"Forget it! Just forget it, I don't care anymore!" Allen got up and stormed out the door, Neah close on his heels. "Did Mana call yet?" the teen asked as a Level 2 handed him a list of trials he had missed and/or had been postponed.

"He had called about three hours ago; he said he was on his way. Now that you mention it, he is quite a bit late; it should have only taken him an hour to get here, an hour and a half at most." Neah rubbed at his chin thoughtfully, he faintly recognized the fact that he was only somewhat smart when he was around Allen, huh.

"That's too long. I'm going out to look for him." the silverette rushed towards the front door, only pausing shortly to grab his cloak off of the hook.

"Hold on Allen! At least take Kanda with you!" Neah called out while he ran around the rooms nearby in search of said samurai.

"Only if he can catch up!" Allen called out, then he was gone with a burst of lightning.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Kanda was forced back into actual life by an annoying _thing_ shaking him harshly.

"Yu fucking Kanda I know you're not meditating after the shaking I just gave you!" after receiving no response he sighed. "I didn't want to do this but. Wake. The. Hell. UP!" he punctuated each word with a harsh slap to the samurai's cheek.

"If you so much as lay a finger on me again, you'll be dead." Kanda growled out, catching the offenders hand on the last word.

"Not now. Allen went out in that weather to find Mana, go find him and drag him back if you have to. Allen's in no shape to go out in that weather!" Neah dragged Kanda to the window by the collar of his shirt. "Here's Mugen now go!" he shoved the samurai's beloved sword into his arms and roughly pushed him out, down Kanda went, sword, glass shards and all.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

The harsh wind whipped at his face, carrying the merciless rain that pelted at his skin. Still, the silverette continued his search, he gave up long ago trying to keep his warm white hood on, it just kept getting blown off with the wind and its warmth was useless now since it was sopping wet.

"Mana!" Allen called out. The storm had gotten worse (if that was even possible) and many of the old trees on the property had been forced down by the harsh weather.

A strange sound stood out above the howling of the wind, "..llen…Allen!" was that Kanda? Silver eyes swirled around to meet cobalt blue ones.

"Took you long enough." Allen yelled; he had stopped his search right next to a large, dead, elm tree.

"Wait until I get my hands on you, you damned Bean Sprout!" Kanda stomped roughly over to the waiting silverette, unfortunately this caused the weak ground below to give way. The pair fell through the seemingly never ending hole until that harshly connected with the ground.

A large cracking sound echoed throughout the cave, shortly followed by a cry of extreme pain.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs SsSssSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS sSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS

"I'm here~!" Mana Walker sung out as he burst through the front door. Though his cheery disposition instantly turned to one of seriousness as he took in the sight of his blood brother sitting on the last few steps of the grand stair case with his shocked golden eyes locked on him.

"Mana!? You're here? Did you see Allen?" Neah asked in a flood of questions.

"Allen? No I just got here, did something happen?" Mana asked in a worried tone of voice.

"I'll explain later, come one! We need to go find them before the storm gets any worse!" Neah rushed out the door, grabbing his crimson hooded cloak along the way,

"Them?"

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

"Bean Sprout are you ok? What's wrong?" Kanda crawled over to the silverette who had just cried out in agony. The samurai himself had only a few bruises, scruffs, and one gory looking cut on his arm. Allen on the other hand, was far from ok. His grow was beaded in a cold sweat, silver pools were covered and his eye lids were squeezed in severe pain, his pale hands grasped at his right leg which was where his _true_ injury was located. A jagged, creamy, white bone had punctured through the skin and had created a bump in the teen's jeans (on his shin), blood had seeped into the dark material of the jeans, turning it significantly darker.

"Nothing…I'm…f-fine." Allen gasped out, the pain was unbearable.

"Like hell you are, let me see it." Kanda ripped open the jeans from the bottom to half way up, revealing the gruesome wound.

"It's…fine." silent tears escaped through the corners of his tightly shut eyes. Kanda saw this and his eyes took on a softer, caring, and regretful tone.

"Allen." this caught the teen's attention. "Allen, it's an open fracture. This situation has to get a bit worse before it gets better. I…I have to reset the bone."

**A/N: It's half a page (according to Microsoft word anyways) longer this time~! Today I am making it up to all of my readers and updating ALL, read _all_, of my uncompleted fanfictions. I hope this little present will help your patience with me, I don't mean to go too long without updating, not my fault! Thanks for all of you who has stuck with me so far, I do not own D. Gray-Man. Review please~! It makes my world ooberly brighter and happier and yea awesomer! Happy Halloween!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter: 7

A cold sweat had gathered on the silverette's brow which was knitted together in pain. This just was not his week. Mangled fingertips searched the ground for something to vent the incoming pain he would soon be victim to. To his dismay, Allen felt Kanda's large, calloused hands grip right above and below the break.

"On three?" Kanda asked, his hands just slightly tightening on his leg. With a gulp Allen nodded his head, giving his permission. "Three!" Kanda set the bone and quickly set to bandaging the now severely bleeding injury, ignoring the loud anguish filled scream Allen gave out. The silverette's pain filled gasps echoed off the cave's walls.

"I…thought you said…on _three_!?" the teen glared at the samurai who had shredded his shirt in order to make make-shift bandages.

"I _did_ say on three. I said _nothing_ about the other numbers, baka Moyashi." Kanda scoffed out, he skillfully wrapped the strips around the injury with swift and quick fingers. Allen lazily rolled his eyes before settling back against the stony ground, he tried to distract himself about the wound but unfortunately failed.

After a few deadly silent Allen shot upwards, "Kanda! I need to get, we have to get out of here!" the samurai and silverette had a small struggle, and it took Kanda a bit longer than usual, but he managed to get the teen back into a resting…ish position.

"Stay still you idiot!" though this command did nothing to deter the injured teen, if anything it caused him to struggle more.

"LET ME GO!" Allen gave Kanda an uppercut and tried to crawl away (well aware of how pathetic it looked), "I HAVE TO GO FIND MANA! HE'S STILL OUT THERE, HE COULD BE HURT!" unfortunately Allen made the grave decision of trying to stand up, a stabbing pain shot through his nerves and as soon as he was up, he was back down.

"You should listen to me more often, come on. I'm going to bring you back to the house, and then _I_ will go back out to find the old clown. Got it." It was more of a statement than a question; Kanda lifted up his 'young' leader bridal style and started the long search for a way out.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Kanda was starting to get worried; Allen seemed to be getting paler by each passing moment. His breathing had become painful shallow pants, and the teen seemed to be fighting just to stay conscious. Every other moment Kanda would have to nudge the teen to stir him from the impending darkness.

"Hang in there Bean Sprout, we'll be close to the exit soon." That was all Kanda could do, mutter words of comfort and encouragement, and he hated that fact. He hated feeling as useless as he did now, he hated how he couldn't do a thing when the closest thing he had to a brother was endangered by an impending coma. And he absolutely _loathed_ how he couldn't find one, simple, EXIT. He swore he had already circled around the cramped cave millions of time and there _still_ was no sign of an exit except from where they fell from high above. Again, life wasn't fair. If he were by himself he'd be out of the suffocating earth cage in an instance, but he was with Allen, who was severely injured. Double drawback.

A voice from above caught his attention, "ALLEN! KANDA! CAN YOU HEAR US!? HELLO!?" there was a devil!

"HEY DUMBASSES! DOWN HERE!" Kanda screamed, unintentionally causing Allen to cringe, but he successfully caught the attention of the searching people.

"They're down here! Come on, get a rope over here!" Oh great, just what he needed. Neah and Mana, other wise known as the-overly-spastic-relatives-duo. A sigh escaped through the samurai's lips; at least Allen could be properly treated at the house's infirmary. That should be enough, for now anyways.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

"Oh my poor Allen. Your powers are weakening! No not yet! I hate it when these phases happen, why why!?" Neah cried out as Mana set to properly cleaning and dressing the wound. A sad smile broke across the teen's lips.

"It'll only be for a couple of months, it's necessary. Until I awaken though, you'll be in temporary command of the family. Since you _are_ my second in command, I hope you won't disappoint me. I most likely have a few weeks left. Hopefully by then I'll be able to organize things before then." Mana finished with the bandaging and now took his place on the other side of the teen.

"I must say, I was hoping to be able to spend more time with you before this. I guess I waited too long. Well, that means I'll have to make as much use with what time I've got huh? It's not every decade I get to spend time with my son; I'm a very busy man you know." Mana teased, but he didn't get the same treatment back.

"I'm terribly sorry dad, but there's been some _business_ that Kanda has been hounding me with. I'm afraid that if I put it off any longer he'd blow a gasket or something." Allen tested his leg and deemed that he would have to put up with the humiliation of crutches for a few hours. "Now, if you'll excuses me I have 'exciting' paper work to get back to. I'll be in my office if you need me, please try not to need me." with that the silverette hobbled out the room.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

"Bean Sprout so help me God if I find you in that god forsaken office touching even a _sheet_ of paper work I will chain you to a bed and _personally_ see to it that you don't move from there until you're healed!" Allen could feel the little color drain from his face, how did Kanda find out he was out of the infirmary so fast?! Scrambling as quickly as his injury would allow, the silverette hid any signs of paper from sight and hopped over to the comfy couch and proceeded to flop down onto it and managed too toss a light blanket over himself just in time before a pissed off Kanda kicked open the door.

"Hey BaKanda, you know you have to fix that right? Do you mind getting me some food? Since my healing capabilities are slow, food usually helps it speed up even if it's just by a little." The family's head flashed the best I'm-completely-innocent-of0any-crime-you-think-I-may-have-comitted at the samurai. Of course there was nothing fishy about the whole situation.

"Come on Moyashi, I'll _take_ you to the food instead. Then I'll take you straight back to bed, and I will _wait_ there until either Mana or Neah is willing to come and take over for a while." Kanda hoisted Allen over his shoulder as if he were nothing but a sack of flour and walked out of the room as if nothing was wrong.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

"He is in a weakened state, Milord." An unknown servant reported to an equally as mysterious man with a strangely tall top hat.

"Perfect, soon it will be time my pets. I will claim what once was mine and _then_ watch as their so called _leader_ writhers before my feet." A candle's flame reflected against a pearly white Cheshire grin. "But not yet. Just a while longer. _Then_ and only then shall we act. Until then we'll let _him_ live in a false sense of security."

It was time to retake his place among the Sin family as their rightful head; it was time to put an _end_ to that nuisance Allen Walker.

**A/N: Just a heads up now, my updates will be coming in more slowly than usual. This is a very busy week for me so hopefully I'll be able to post at _least_ one more new update before this week is done. On which fanfic though depends on you the reader, the poll is still up and will remain up until further notice. On brighter news...or not so bright. My garage is infested with Black Widow spiders and I got bit by something unknown on both of my arms so yea. I hope I won't die. It's not a bug bite though because it doesn't itch. I don't own D. Gray-Man, review please~!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter: 8

The smell of freshly fallen rain filled the air. Pure droplets of water lazily slid off of the recently watered leaves, letting the grips of gravity bring it quickly to the ground where it joined the other drops in a quickly growing puddle. A set of ripples broke across the surface as it hit, cascading across the cold body of water until it hit the edges of the pond and bounced back to the center where it seemed to just disappear.

A strange surreal purple butterfly fluttered around the still damp morning air as it landed on a nearby tree, only to have sharp teeth pierce its body and quickly gulp it down without so much as a rustle. The wind carried off the trees groans, harshly dancing over the untamed grass and peeling fence and into the house near by via a seemingly fresh hole in the window, unintentionally knocking over an antique vase. An ear splitting crash echoed throughout the halls as it shattered across the wooden floors, sending pieces of the splintered glass in all directions. Bent flowers hitting the floor a split second after the glass, landing with a noticeably softer thud.

An irritated sigh could be heard along with a light shuffle of clothes as a figure bent down to pick up the flowers, "That was one of the Moyashi's favorite vases too, along with flowers." Kanda stood up and winced as a glass shard he didn't notice dug into the palm of his hand. Grumbling curses under his breath the stoic samurai dug the glass out of his flesh with haste and breathed a sigh of relief since his hand didn't heal with the shard inside. A thump from the sealing above caused him to let out yet another sigh and headed towards the elegant stair case to reprimand the cause of the rather loud thump.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Dread completely overtook the silverette's frail and pale body. He was so dead. Kanda had left a few moments ago to "investigate" a crash he heard, leaving Allen in his room for a while. Alone. Not the best decision. Especially if said teen had been under constant 24/7 watch. Allen had just wanted to get up and grab a book from the top shelf of the bookshelf, he didn't expect for the entire _shelf_ to collapse on him. He let out a pain filled groan as he pushed himself out from underneath the pile of chaos, that wasn't good. Kanda was sure to be back in a few minutes at _most_, he had to act fast. Panicky he scanned the room for a way out, silver pools landing on a window. Hope warmed his heart as he all but flow over to the window, only to cry in despair when he found the window was barred. BaKanda and his paranoia would be the literal death of him. He almost sunk to the floor in depression as he heard the stairs creak, indicating someone was climbing up them. Ready to accept his fate, the silverette dejectedly leaned against the wall, yelping out in surprise as the wall behind him gave out and he fell back. The portion of brick sliding back into place the moment a furious Kanda walked in.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

He had absolutely no control over his body, it twisted and tumbled down the makeshift chute, and no matter how much he tried to regain control of his body's movements, it was useless. Free falling in a cramped chute seemed to do that to a person. Soon the chute came to an end and he landed with a thump on a ridiculously huge pillow.

"Allen~! I didn't know you were aloud out of bed! Why did you come through one of my trap doors though? You made me and hopeful too, I thought it was a new doll." Road Camelot pouted as she approached him.

"I'm technically not supposed to be out." Allen mumbled under his breath as he gazed upwards at the opening he came out of. "Since when did you have a trap door in my bedroom?" he asked quizzically, but his comment was ignored.

"You know Kanda is going to be upset with you once he finds you." She giggled and ushered him towards the door. "Now get out, I want to play with my 'dolls', unless you wanna play with me~!" Allen was gone in an instant.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs SSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS sSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

"Bean sprout. What did I _say_ about leaving you bed?" Kanda asked, obviously pissed. It was more of a statement than a question.

"Eheh…about that…" Allen nervously chuckled out, scratching the back of his head nervously. Randomly a pair of hands burst through the wall (that was cement mind you) and clasped firmly around the silverette before pulling him through the wall.

"Moyashi!" Kanda screamed out, instantly the rest of the Sin members had materialized at the scene. Just in time to see a some-what familiar girl with short black hair that was pulled back into two pigtails holding their head hostage. Despite her seemingly innocent characteristics, the Sin family shifted into offensive position, they knew better than to judge a book by its cover. Especially if said book had a blade held against a very important person's neck.

"Why hello Sin family~! Long time no see? How are you all?" A chubby man stood high in the air, smiling down at them like a predator would to his prey. They all glared at him, a deep animal like growl emitting from deep inside of Kanda's throat, _he_ dared show his face here again?!

"Give the Moyashi back you good for nothing bastard!" he yelled out, ready to engage in battle when ever necessary.

Allen, however, refused to be the damsel in distress. He was the head of Sin for goodness sake! He would _not_ sit there and allow everyone else to get injured just to save him.

"Do you even _know_ how much money it'll cost to replace that wall!? What's so wrong with using the front door like a normal person!? _Huh_?! I swear, all you younglings nowadays, no respect at all. You _destroy_ things as if you own the place!" Allen's rage seemed to manifest and lash out at the girl restraining him. "It seems I'll have to _teach_ you a few manners." A sadistic glint sparkled in his eye and the rest of the Sin members took a few steps back, Black Allen had surfaced. Not good.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Less than an hour later, the battle was done. Though it wasn't much of a battle in the first place, the moment Allen's dark side came out, he had already won the battle. The madman and the psychopathic girl were in a heap a few yards away from a still maniacally laughing Allen.

"It's sooo good to let go~!" Allen purred out, licking at the thick blood that colored his hands. It had been too long since the fresh taste of blood had touched his tongue, the flavor exploding over of his taste buds. So good. Turning to his family with his blood lust smile firmly on his face, he grinned, his eyes were ever so lightly tinted red but his steely expression was still there.

"Lock them up; I'll be able to _play_ with them later." Allen ordered. With a straight back he walked towards the mansion, still covered in blood, and still savoring the taste that stained his hands.

"Allen." Kanda murmured as the silverette passed him. He was sure no one else caught it, but he had. Their leader was starting to grow weary.

"I'm fine Kanda." The seemingly teen grumbled, answering the unsaid question. "But thanks." He added before continuing his journey, seeking the comfortable embrace of his bed.

Steely cobalt eyes followed after him until he disappeared from sight, the preparations would soon have to begin. They didn't have too much time left and it would be better to get it done before it was too late. But first. Kanda turned back to their prisoners, there was _no_ way he was going to leave them in a cell without getting his turn first.

**A/N: Hey all you readers who are left. I'm sorry I haven't updated for ever, didn't mean to. Bu~t since I'm doing this with all of my other fanfiction's I'll do it with this one as well: I WILL NOT BE UPDATING UNTIL I GET AT LEAST 10 REVIEWS! I'm sorry but it wouldn't be fair if I left this fic out, vote on the poll on my profile if you want this one updated! Sorry again to all of you~! I do not own D. Gray-Man. Sorry again, please review~!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter: 9

The sleep was getting harder and harder to fight off. His limbs were dead weights and his eyelids were heavy, yet he still had to hold off for as long as possible. There was work to be done and preparations to check, things had to be in order before he left. Also, he was intending to be selfish and spend some much needed time with his beloved guardian Mana before it was too late. He hadn't seen the old clown in years, it was nice to see that he was doing well. It saddened him that he was unable to spend more time with him, at least Neah was there to keep him company. Actually, the two brothers _needed_ to sit down and have a good talk with each other.

The sleep would come within the week, maybe even the next few days, something Allen wasn't too fond of. After all, giving one of the Four Horsemen all of his stored up raw energy was not a pleasant task. Every millennium, one of the four selected Sin members is obligated to give their representative horseman their built up energy in its purest form, but to do so, the Sin had to be in a coma-like sleep, also it left the Sin member in a mortally fatal weakened state, making them extremely vulnerable to any and all attacks. This year it's Allen's turn, it was time to meet his old mentor; Death. The last horseman to awaken. After the energy was transferred it would only take a few short hours before they could rise and bring about the long awaited apocalypse.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

"Remember, don't do anything stupid while I'm gone. I may be weak when my 'session' is over, but I won't hesitate to beat all of you up if you do something you know I wouldn't approve of!" Allen was giving last minute reminders to his family as they herded him into the prepared room. After receiving six affirmative nods he let out a shaky sigh and willingly entered the dark room. The room was designed to incapacitate your five senses, supposedly making it easier to slip into the trance. With one last look at his solemn family, Allen allowed the Akuma's to seal the doors. He would not be seen again for a good two or three weeks. If he survived that is.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Allen allowed his eyes to slip close despite the already present darkness. He focused on his heart beat, how each pulse sent a wave of blood through his veins. How the oxygen mixed and mingled with his bloodstream, all and any movements of his body was now presented to him in a flurry of sensations that not even the room could cancel out. Now, the real challenge began. He had to center all of his energy, make it transferrable instead of free and wild. Again he repeated his mantra in his head.

Breath.

Think of nothing; the empty space.

Breath in…out.

Accept it; close your eyes, think of the dark.

Breath.

Feel your heart beat, close out the world.

Breath in…out.

Slow your heart; take in the world.

Breath.

Let it go.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

"Hello again, Allen. It's been quite a while. Has it been a millennium already?" mercury eyes peaked out from beneath pale lids, a spark of recognition flittered across his features before his neutral façade took place. Death was a well-grown male, he wore a gray suit which seemed to be woven out of the damned souls from hell themselves, with an out of place sword hanging loosely at his hips. His hair was black with a touch of gray, and his hollowed eyes were covered by a pair of sunglasses that had hell's fires blazing within them.

"Hello to you too, Death. Yes, a millennia goes by so fast these days. It's hard to believe that I'm the same person who was a street rat only a few millennium ago." The silverette chuckled. Death offered him a chair at the bone table which he gladly accepted. The two were sitting in his subconscious, an easily accessible place that Death could enter.

"Yes, you were quite broken when you came, but you had so much potential that I wouldn't dare to waste. Besides, look how you turned out! Ready to get an apocalypse going? After all, my brother's will never let me forget that I'll be the last one rising, I mustn't make it worse by being late." That was Death for you, punctuality was his specialty.

"No we must not. At least try to be gentle, yes?" Allen asked as he took off his vest, he couldn't get blood on it after all, it was a pain to wash out.

"No promises." Death unsheathed his sword, the blade itself made from the darkest depths of Hades' realm, light did not dare reflect against it. "Stay still." Was the only warning before the blade sliced a clean, deep, wound across the silverette's abdomen, earning Death a grunt of pain.

"That…wasn't…gentle." Allen wheezed out as he collapsed back upon his chair, his crimson essence staining his white dress shirt.

"I said no promises." The horseman merely shrugged, walking over to inspect his work. "Mmm, you did a really good job at gathering the power that I need, I can't wait for my rising." Death took Allen's hand that was clutching at the wound and drank up the blood that pooled there. As the horseman drank up his essence Allen was able to watch with blurry eyes as the man himself seemed to grow younger and his over-all aura increased exponentially. Death continued to drain Allen of his needed blood, the jolt of power that flowed into him was too addicting to stop **(1)**.

After what seemed to be only a day (but in reality it had been a week), Death's eyelids slipped closed as he finally pulled away. He felt like a new man, ready to take on whatever foolish person that tried to stop his decided apocalypse. Empty sockets landed on his close-to-death apprentice. Allen was barely breathing, and he had lost a significant amount of weight. The immortal teen's aura had diminished to nothing but a weak breeze. Death had truthfully _never_ felt guilt before, he wasn't capable of such an emotion, but if he was ever able to, he'd have to say that it was in this moment that he'd feel a sharp tug at it. The teen had trusted him not to go overboard, he had willingly gave up his power and strength to his mentor, he was loyal. And Death repaid the favor by almost draining him. It was nothing short of pathetic. The horseman _knew_ that the teen played a key role in the up-coming apocalypse but threw it out of his thoughts the moment the first drop of energy hit his tongue. It's been too long since he was last on earth, its due time that he paid the mortals a visit.

Death looked over at the Sin of Greed again, but first thing's first…

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Ten days. Six hours. Twenty-eight minutes. Fifty-one seconds and counting and Allen was still out. Neah had been keeping a strict eye on the door ever since the moment it sealed his nephew off from the rest of the world. Sure he had spent time with Mana and took of care of the necessities his body needed, but his mind was occupied with worry. His inner Sin was begging to lash out, but Allen had left strict orders, and one of them was that they were not allowed to use their powers. They had to _prepare_ for the upcoming apocalypse, golden eyes rolled at the thought.

Neah was passing by the stone door for the umpteenth time when he had to stop dead in his tracks. The door that had been sealed shut for what had seemed to be an eternity was cracked open. Slowly, ever so painfully slowly, Neah stepped towards the door and nudged it open.

**A/N: I'm back~! Did you miss me? I missed you! I know, not creepy at all right. So I've decided to finish this fic next, AS LONG AS I GET SOME REVIEWS that is. sorry I've been gone for so long, didn't mean for it to be that way. Don't forget there **_**is**_** a pole up on my profile so you can vote for what will be updated next. Anyways~ I don't own D. Gray-Man. Review please~!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter: 10

A thick layer of fog covered the floor of the once sealed room, not even parting as Neah's black shoes walked through it. It was pitch black, the light that spilled into the room from the hallway didn't even put a dent in the darkness. It wasn't long before Neah was swallowed up by it. The Sin of Wrath didn't need such a depended upon sense like sight, being a Sin made it so he was computable with the comfortable lack of light.

"Allen?" his voice reverberated off of the walls in the small space, he soon made it to the stone table that he too once had to lay at, but Allen surprisingly wasn't there. A jolt of worry shot through Neah's being, where was his nephew? A short search found said silverette on the cold floor, lying on his side and deathly pail.

"H-Hey N-Neah." The teen mumbled out weakly before passing out. His Uncle was at his side in an instant, lifting him up into his arms and walking towards the Sin family leader's room.

"That bastard Death took too much again didn't he." Neah growled out to no one in particular. If he wasn't necessary for the apocalypse Death would be a dead horseman once again. With a sigh he tucked Allen into his bed, the boy needed to recuperate now, the sooner the better. Neah took a long last glance at his nephew before closing the bedroom door and heading to the entertainment room to inform his fellow Sins.

With Allen out of commission the Sin family had to not only protect their leader but their territory and status as well. The Earl's attack only brought back the reality to them, and there's no doubt that they had heard of Allen's weakened state by now. That meant double the poisonings, triple the assassination attempts, and brand new security as well as top notch body guards. This wasn't going to be an easy month.

The five other Sins looked up at Wrath as he came in, all knowing what his mixed look of relief and grimness meant. Allen was back and it was time to get their plans started.

"I'll go sit with him until he awakens." Mana said stiffly, their little talk didn't go as smoothly as one would like, but there was no helping that.

"I can't wait 'till we can start. It'll feel so good once the freshly spilled blood pours over my hands in every heart beat~!" Road held her hands to her face as she squealed in sadistic excitement.

"First thing's first though, Allen needs to be at his 100% before anything can happen. Kanda you're first watch." Neah said. Kanda allowed a smirk to come onto his features as he cleaned off blood from his faithful weapon, he had just returned from the dungeons a few minutes prior to Neah's arrival. Sheathing his blade Kanda's smirk grew into a blood thirsty grin, he couldn't wait until the assassin's came, it'd be nice to feel his blade take away their worthless lives.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

"Hello brother, I see that you've finally decided to join us. Took you long enough, I was about to give up hope for you. Though despite your tardiness you look rather better off than the rest of us." Death walked into the room where his three other brothers had been waiting for him. Pestilence was the one who acknowledged him, he sat on throne made out of alabaster stone, a decaying bow at his side as a golden crown rested crookedly on his head which matched his crooked smile.

"Yes well, Allen is quite the powerful one. Though I might have set us back for a few days in the recovery days scheduled." Death took his pale throne made out of human bones.

"Great, you drain the head of our plan and expect us to take that lightly. You're lucky that we're patient and can wait for a few more days." War grumbled in his own throne of blood red and an equally as red deadly sword was propped against the arm within a hair length's reach. "Good thing I had Neah as a beneficiary, he was able to give up all of his essence and still walk away somewhat by himself. Then again, I _did_ leave him a drop left, unlike _you_."

"Well, these extra days will allow us to go back over our plans, making sure everything is in check. Maybe even use a few hours for rest and a friendly sparring match." Famine was the most gruesome of them all. He sat upon a throne of lava rock, the stone itself glowed as if the lava it once was was still pulsing through itself, and almost inaudible screams of anguish emanated from it.

"We'll see. I have some _business_ to attend to." Death pressed his clasped hands to his mouth gently to hide an evil smirk from the other's views.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

"He's awake." Kanda reported unemotionally, the many hours of not being able to kill anyone was starting to get to him and if he wasn't emotionless then his bloodlust would become out of hand.

"Really? I haven't noticed." Neah deadpanned sarcastically. The crashes and bangs could be heard throughout the mansion. Dreading his impending doom Neah dismissed Kanda and started up the grand staircase.

"I'm fine!" Allen's pissed voice could be heard in the hallway, Mana's voice was significantly softer, lower, and muffled. Neah pushed the well known wooden door open narrowly missing a…battle axe? It flew towards him and imbedded itself in the doorframe space that Neah's head had once occupied.

"Glad to see you're awake Allen." Neah said shakily. The silverette didn't even have the courtesy to blush, he just ran a frustrated hand through his silver locks before flopping down onto his bed.

"Tell Mana to let me go, I need to get ready! At least let me take a trip to the springs!" Allen said, anxious to get out of the suffocating manor.

"Well the springs should be ok…as long as you take Kanda with you." Neah added hastily once catching Mana's death look. The teen let out a frustrated groan but accepted the deal all the same, it was better than nothing.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

"Ahhh this is great." Allen slid further into the natural hot spring water. The spring was in a secluded place surrounded by rocks and the bright full moon was easily seen above, giving the pool of relaxing water natural silver light. "You should join me Kanda, it's relaxing." The samurai sat on a boulder near by, his arms curled protectively around Mugen and merely "che'd" at his "superiors" suggestion.

"Suit yourself." Allen leaned his head back into the coolness of stone enjoying the view above. "Say Kanda…have you ever thought about what you're going to do _after_ the apocalypse? How you'd live your life, where'd you go?" the silverette was met with silence. In truth, _none_ of the Sin members had truly thought about that, only focusing on the apocalypse itself instead of life afterwards. Would they all just scatter off? Leaving their legacy as nothing but a whisper of a rumor told by paranoid people. Or would they just simply cease to exist? Just fade off with the sands of time. Was it even possible for things to stay how they are now? An over protective, loving, happy, loving, carefree family filled with faults and blemishes? Allen's mercury pools slipped closed as he slid underneath the water, as if the liquid could purify his thoughts.

Though since he was underwater, he was unable to hear Kanda's blade hitting that of an assaulter's nor his warnings to escape quickly as they were surrounded.

**A/N: ok, I know this is shorter than usual. But I'm thinking about alternating chapter between this and **_**Brotherly Bonds**_**, a batman fic, not welcomed to batman haters ;). Anyways, hope you all are enjoying this over due story so far~ more reviews wouldn't hurt though! I do not own d. gray-man! REVIEW PLEASE!**

**!- I realized that I forgot to explain (1) on the last chapter so here it is for those who haven't figured it out: So in this story the selected Sin members store up on all of their "energy" which is practically their life essence and the only way to transfer that to their selected Horseman was to allow the horseman to take it directly from the blood, any other way would "spoil" the "feast" and all the millennia spent saving up would be ruined and so on and so on yadda yadda, you get it…right?**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter: 11

The fourth horseman sat upon his throne of bones, hands clasped under his chin as he watched his army of undead soldiers drag in two captives.

"Leave the young one behind, take the other to his _quarters_." Death ordered with a wave of his hand. Allen was unconscious, laid out on a bed nearby on top of the covers that seemed to be made up of shadows themselves. His little benefactor was still weak, and his so called body guard was taken out surprisingly fast. The Sin family had to work harder to protect their leader. He ran his lean fingers through Allen's white locks, ignoring the slight creak of the door which signaled he was no longer alone.

"You should have learned by now that you can't hide him from us." A familiar voice said; even footsteps approached him from behind. A cold hand rested on his shoulder.

"Still as heartless as ever I see, came here to retrieve your prince have you?" Death withdrew his fingers from the boy, turning to face his visitor fully.

"We both know the answer to that. Sorry to cut your play date short, but we've got an end of the world to prepare for." The man collected the still slumbering teen into his arms and walked towards where he came from not moments ago to collect the other teen in the room down the hall.

"You know, even after a millennia, you're still a puzzle to me. Mana." Death placed a hand to his face, no, he had to restrain himself. It wasn't time for Allen to know yet **(1)**. Soon, but not yet.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

"Kanda just let it go. It's partially your fault anyways. All I wanted was to take a peaceful dip in the springs, only _you_ could turn it into a bloodbath." Allen stewed, exiting his boring, normal shower. The samurai had managed to make the silverette flee the springs before once it turned red by the blood that got spilled into it. Unfortunately, they were still captured, but Mana was luckily able to get them back without any injuries sustained.

"How can you be so calm about this Moyashi!? I don't get you!" Kanda yelled out in frustration, sometimes their so called "leader" could be so nonchalant about the most important things.

"Because BaKanda, I don't let little things like that affect me. Now I suggest you get ready, the apocalypse will start soon; it'd be a shame if you were unprepared." Allen wrapped a dark towel around his waste before using another one to dry off his hair. Such casual things irked him to the core, why should he spend his important time on things such as nourishment and bathing when there's an apocalypse to prepare for?!

Another thing had been gnawing at his curiosity, why had death kidnapped him? He _was_ the horseman's benefactor after all; if it weren't for him Death wouldn't be on the verge of rising right now. Ungrateful bastard.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

"So the seven of us will be splitting up then meeting up at this so called _throne in heaven_? Not to burst your bubble or anything but we're _sins_, we're usually not welcomed to heaven with open arms, heck even Lucifer doesn't want us in _hell_!" Lavi pointed out, the seven Sins were gathered in the newly fixed chamber. Allen had just assigned all of them (including himself) a specific church they were to go to **(2).**

"Why don't you get what ever gunk in your ears out so I won't have to keep repeating myself hmm? Now for the last and final time; Lavi you'll be going to the church in Thyatira. Skin you're going to the one in Smyrna. Road you're to Pergamum. Tyki to Ephesus. Neah to Philadelphia. And lastly I'll be going to Laodicea. We will _not_ be meeting up _at_ the throne in heaven but _outside_ of it. Do you really think I'm that crazy/suicidal to confront them...don't answer that." Allen repeated for the umpteenth time. The churches the seven of them were going to was selected completely by random (each Sin drew a paper from (Tyki's) a hat that had a church scrawled out on it), Allen took whatever was left.

Once they raised the horseman, they could _finally_ sit back and relax while they took care of the rest. They all knew they deserved a vacation.

"Who's ready to raise hell?"

**A/N: Yes she's ending it there. This is Saee by the way. I AM VERY DISAPPOINTED IN ALL OF YOU! Not **_**one**_** not a single person reviewed! There were 1,231 people who read the last chapter and not **_**one**_** of you thought to do me the common courtesy of **_**reviewing**_**?! Come on! It's not asking much! Just a few minutes of your time! So due to all of you being horrible mean people (and making Rayany cry in a corner because she thought it was her fault) this is all you get. **

**(1) That will be explained eventually, it'll be a twist most of you would not expect.**

**(2) Those are the churches that are mentioned in the Bible, no I'm not going to go all priest on you, just use some parts of it as a inspiration. So if anything doesn't add up to the Bible, well too bad, it's **_**fanfiction**_** for a reason. **

**So I don't own D. Gray-Man. Review! Please? Pleeeeeaaaassseee? Plllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaassssssssssssssssssss ssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!?**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter: 12

Thyatira:

Lavi was just exhausted. He had to scale a mountain range just to get to the stupid city. The redhead looked up the mountains, shielding his eyes from the harsh rays of the sun. Why did mountains have to be so long? He wasn't even halfway up and it was already noon. Today was just not his day.

Smyrna:

Skin was miserable. He ran out of his candy supply, his back up candy supply, and his emergency candy supply and was now running on empty. This place seemed to have nothing in it but stones and pillars, both not really tasty. Why did he have to go to this stupid looking town for a stupid looking church to raise a stupid horseman something or another?

Pergamum:

Road personally was overjoyed, she had always been a fan of the Greeks and Romans (though she favored the Greeks) and this place had a Roman theatre! With a little redecoration here and there and it'd be a coliseum! The Sin of Lust giggled as she skipped down the cobble stoned street.

Ephesus:

Tyki was pissed. Plain and simple. He was pissed, and agitated, and it was all a certain white haired teens fault! The Portuguese would bet his soul on the fact that the evil teen had sent him to the _only_ non-smoking church out of the whole list! It was torture! At least _one_ part of Tyki's body was moving at all times, his foot twitching here, his fingers tapping away there, withdrawal wasn't something he was ready to face yet.

Philadelphia:

Too bad this place didn't have cheesecake. Neah would kill for one of those right now, between the anxiety of the trip and his worry for his nephew, Neah was a wreck. He just wanted to get this done and over with as soon as possible.

Sardis** (1)**:

Stupid Moyashi, sending him to a stupid religious town that was against violence. If they didn't want him to cut them up then they shouldn't have annoyed the hell out of him! No matter what they said 1) he was _not_ a girl and does _not_ want stupid hair accessories and 2) there was no force on earth (short of a certain silverette) that would make him willingly give up his Mugen. He would cut them all down! A dark aura surrounded Kanda as a feral grin scared away any and all people in sight. Much better.

Laodicea:

Stupid Horseman couldn't do him the common courtesy of giving him a map. Especially Death, he _knew_ how bad Allen's sense of direction but did he give the poor silverette a map? Nope. Just a get-this-done-before-I-kill-you look and sent him out the door. And of course, being the stubborn Sin he was, Allen refused to pay for proper transportation, but as the sun dipped beneath the horizon he was really starting to regret his decision. Why him?

**A/N: This was just a filler to get my inspirational juices flowing. Not my fault, blame writers block, hopefully the next chapter will be better. Sorry again but I'm tired and too lazy to complete this chapter up so I just made it into two separate chapters. **

**Sorry I forgot to add Kanda in the last chapter…but he's here now! *runs away as Kanda tries to stab me to death***

**So I of course don't own D. Gray-Man my bad, Review please~! **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter: 13

Lavi looked at the note in his hand that his little adorable cousin gave him. It simply stated; _Bring back the false prophetess_. Seemed simple enough. Wrong. Everyone he asked about it threw things at it be it tomatoes, vases, knives, axes, wood, coals, octopi, or even their own children. This town was crazy. The sun had long since shrunk down behind the horizon, plunging the town in the inky darkness of night. Lavi had come to a stop in front of an old fortune teller wagon on the very outskirts of the town. If this wasn't where the fortune teller was then he gives up. Mustering up what nerves he had, Lavi pushed aside the silk of the curtain in the doorway, entering into a domain he didn't particularly favor to enter.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Skin stared dumbfounded at the church in front of him. After figuring out what the squiggles on the piece of paper meant (it took him to threaten someone in order to get them to read it to him) he was still at a loss as to what to do. _Get the crown of thorns that had once sat on Jesus' head_, was what the paper said, but he still didn't know what to do. Who was this Jesus guy and why was a spiky crown important? That was something he most likely never be able to understand but he shrugged anyways. If Greed wanted it, then he'd have to get it.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

"And _why_ do I need to repent?" Road asked the priest in front of her. She had been here for an hour now, trying to convince the guy to give her the oldest leather whip they had but they had somehow saw her as a succubus. Though it wasn't that far from the truth in a way but still.

"Give into the lord and thou shall be saved!" was her response; it took every ounce of will power to _not_ face palm at that. Of _course_ that was his answer. This was going to be a _long_ day.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Tyki Mikk sat in front of the head priest in said priest's quarters.

"So it started with a B right? Let's see was it Becky? Or Bertha? Never mind that one Bertha was one crazy lady…or was that Beatrice? Oh I got it! Braelyn! Nope scratch that she _definitely_ wasn't my first." Tyki went back into deep shock, ignoring the horrified look the priest gave him. All he had to do was name his first lover and then he'd get the embalmed heart, but he couldn't remember her name to save his life!

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Neah was bawling his eyes out. He sure as hell had _endured patiently_ and now he had to share his story of endurance for the distilled spirit (alcoholic drink). Something that somehow got him into a group therapy session.

"Oh you poor poor man. No one should have had to go thorough what you've gone through." A lady nearby said, handing him a tissue which Neah took gratefully. It was nice to get all of this off of his chest.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Kanda was tired. His body was tired, his soul was tired, and he just wanted a break for himself. Which he would get after/during the apocalypse, the only fact that kept him going for this long. That and the fact that the Moyashi would murder him if he didn't bring back the linen he had asked for. He managed to take six more steps before his legs gave out underneath him and he fell face first into stone steps to a cathedral.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

A cold laughter echoed throughout the hollowed out walls of the church, a glass shattering laugh that left your skin riddled with goose bumps.

"You believe that I have absolute and utter faith in your so called _God_? Don't make me laugh." Allen snorted at the man, he hated getting into religion, and it made him question things that should no longer be of use to him. Only a few days more, Allen reassured himself, only a few days and then this incompetent race will be eliminated.

Little did the short silverette know, there, in the shadows of the ally way, stood a lean figure with a Cheshire grin.

**A/N: Dun Dun Dun! Sorry it's so short, but I was literally falling asleep as typing this so sorry for any grammar mistakes. So I've been playing tennis since 12 this morning and just now stopped 11:10 my feet are killing me and I am soooooo tired! So I don't own D. Gray-Man. Review please if you want to know what is going on from the last two chapters. But it's a double update so yay~!...? idk tired. So review please~!**


	14. Shout out

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY MOM! I LOVE YOU BUNCHES AND SORRY FOR BEING SUCH A PAIN IN THE BUTT ALL THESE YEARS! SORRY THIS ISN'T AN UPDATE BUT I LOVE MEH MA~! NO JUDGING I DON'T CARE IF YOU LAUGH AT THIS FREAKS! LOVE YA MOM, HOPE YOU HAVE THE GREATEST DAY IN THE WORLD~! HOPE I DIDN'T EMBARRASS YOU TOO MUCH X3! I. LOVE. YOU!**

**-your daughter~**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter: 15

"Come to get your fortune read?" an old voice croaked out. A single emerald eye blinked at the sight before him, without a word Lavi back stepped a couple of times, looked around outside of the cart, and moved back inside. Well what did he have here? A little dimension of its own it seemed, ah, he hadn't been in one of these for a _long_ time.

"Interesting. Very interesting." Lavi said as he entered the wagon for good. Taking measured steps, Lavi went to sit down on the chair parallel to the so called "fortune teller".

"Fortune?" she insisted again, this time more forceful. Green met a pale purple, both holding its own un-wavering glare against the other. _This was no _ordinary_ grandma, _Lavi thought to himself_, she has to be hiding something…oh well; I just need to bring back whatever holds her decrepit soul to Allen then this creepy affair is over with._

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Skin stared at the bush looking thing of thorns in his hands. Why had Greed sent him to get something so…so…_painful_? Even tough Skin had great muscles and barely anything hurt him, this insignificant bundle of thorns was killing his hands! Grumbling under his breath the whole way out of the chapel, he still had to walk all the way to Laodicea in order to deliver his part of the deal…then he'd get all the candy he was promised. Skin laughed in anticipation, ignoring the puddles of blood and dead bodies he passed on the way out. They weren't sweet anyways.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

"Ah here it is~!" Road sang out as she held up a vial with a skull-shaped cork on top of it. "The regret of the repented. Easy enough, stupid people and their assumptions. I AM NOT A SUCCUBUS!" she roared out before stomping here way out of the church, mumbling curses under her breath the whole way. Humans, so naïve.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

"No I think it started with a K, let me start over. Was it Kala? Or Kristy? Kylie? Kim? No not Kim, she'd never let me sleep with her, chop off some essential male parts more like it. Katelyn? Kelsey? Kiki!? Come on!" Tyki sighed in exasperation, "Can't you just _give_ me the heart? Then I'd be on my way and out of your hair and you'd be out of the risk of having an aneurism!"

"No, you must learn the error of your ways, and from how things seem, you have a _lot_ of learning to do!" the priest yelled out, slapping Tyki on his hands with a ruler.

"_Fine_!" he groaned. "Where was I? Oh yea! Kiki! Was it Katie? Katherine? Kylee?" and so the priest's torture continued.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

"Here I'll give this to you; you've earned it considering all you've gone through. I hope you make it through the rest of your nephew's teenage hood, you're really a brave soul." One of the women in the therapy group gave Neah and old looking bottle oh wine, just what he came for.

"Thank you so much. I have to go now but I'll make sure t come back every week for the group therapy sessions!" Neah sung out, waving goodbye to his new woman friends before leaving them behind. What a nice group of people, too bad they had to be incinerated during the apocalypse.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Kanda was wrapped up in that weird, special linen. It was just _so_ comfy, he couldn't help it. The samurai rolled around on the floor, an uncharacteristic smile adorning his face in pure and utter bliss, even a few chuckles managed to squirm out of his throat. Kanda was so busy being a freak in wonderland that he didn't notice his head on collision with a marble column until it was too late. BANG! A long string of curses filled the air as Kanda curled his body around his head in pain. Stupid! That's what it was; it was so stupid of him to do something so careless like that! Suddenly Kanda halted in his movements, just _what was_ he doing a few moments ago. A new string of curses filled the air, why the hell did he act like that! After a few more moments of self bashing Kanda stopped, punched a column to dust, and left with the linen in his hands as if nothing had happened in the first place.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

"If you won't give me the cross, then I'll just _take_ it from you." Allen was sick and tired of the priest's religious ranting; he was not going to waste anymore of his time on such a trivial thing. A black sword ran through the man's stomach, before dislodging itself and allowing the body to fall limply onto the floor.

"Bet you weren't expecting me, were you. Allen Walker."

**A/N: Sorry it's short again, I thought you'd all like something to read before I go on break, so I typed this up real quick. I'm going to be in San Francisco for the next few days and will be unable to update, not that a lot of you care anyways…I think I may be depressed…is that bad?...I'm pretty sure it is…I don't know yet but there's a fair chance…I don't own D. Gray-Man! Review please.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter: 16

"I was a fool to think you wouldn't have come. Never the less, how did my dungeons treat you? Completely horrific I hope." Allen said with a sickly sweet smile on his face.

"Not as _well_ as I'm going to treat you." Adam stood in front of him, sword drawn. Formally known as the Millennium Earl, leader of the Sin family, until Allen took that from him in a duel to what was supposed to be the death. Now he was back with vengeance in mind.

"I see that your sword made it through our last fight, such a shame, I was hoping to destroy yet another one of your precious blades." Greed said, unsheathing a sword of his own, the exact opposite of his opponents.

"I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you, I know _all_ about how you're at your weakest right now." Adam made the first move, slashing downwards, aiming at the silverette's chest.

"It's more than enough to take care of you." Allen parried his attack and lunged in response. Metal against metal clanged through the air, sparks flying off of the blades from the pure intensity of the attack. A wide grin adorned Adam's face but a scowl was on Allen's, the silverette had to admit that it wasn't his best idea to engage in a fight in his condition. All he could do now was weaken his opponent as much as he could and hold out until his fellow Sin's arrived.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Lavi, Skin, Road, Tyki, Neah, and Kanda met out in front of the abandoned church where they were to meet Allen.

"Leave it to the Bean Sprout to be late to his own meeting." Kanda scoffed out, linen thrown over his shoulder, he did _not_ want a repeat of what happened at the chapel.

"I'm sure Moyashi has a reason for being late." Lavi said, he was going to continue but an agonized scream pierced the air. Without hesitation, the six of them burst through the church's wooden front doors, only to stop in shock.

Allen was chained to the offering table, red gushed from jagged wound that ran the length of his abdomen, his breathing labored and his complexion even paler than usual. Adam stood above the teen with a bloodied ritual dagger in hand and crazed smile plastered on his face.

"It seems you all are too late. With this I alone shall control the Horseman! Now, handover the artifacts or else your precious leader might die." The once Millennium Earl trailed the bloody blade down the silverette's cheek, leaving the excess blood behind in a line. Reluctantly the Sin's threw over their assigned objects, each glaring at their old leader, no wonder they hated him so much, he was a nut case.

"You got what you want, let Allen go." Neah growled, hands clenched into a tight fist.

"So you have nothing to stop you from attacking me? I don't think so." Adam set everything in order on what space the table had left that Allen's body didn't take over. A wooden bowl appeared and he started to fill it with the respective contents.

"You sick bastard what are you doing?!" Kanda growled, angered how he could do nothing as the person he saw as a little brother gets carved up.

"We need his blood obviously." Adam filled the bowl half way up with the silverette's blood before adding the distilled spirit to the mix, chanting in an old forgotten language. He uncorked the vial of the regret of the repented and added that to the mixture as well; using a stone and pestle he crushed the crown of thorns as well as the heart, and then added that along with the witch's soul to the mixture which now turned a sickly orange. Still muttering in old tongue Adam through the first cross into the mixture and it turned a dark shade of purple. Adam placed Christ's burial shroud over the bowl and raised it to his mouth, the linen acted as a filter as Adam drank deeply from the bowl, a thin black line of the liquid dripped down his chin.

"Now I shall be the God of the upcoming new world!" Adam yelled out crazed, he cut open his palm and slammed it down on the tile mosaic on the floor. The mosaic drank in the blood greedily before the ground sunk in ominously. A dark figure flashed out of the sink hole and captured Adam by his neck.

"I see _someone's_ been up to no good again." A light playful voice sang out, though there was a darker tone hidden behind the pleasantries. A bow was strapped onto his back and a golden crown sat crookedly on top of equally as golden hair, this was just the beginning of the fun hunt he had ahead. Green eyes danced with anticipation.

"I suggest you don't finish him off without me, you know how I love a good blood bath." The next man out was tall and muscular, a dark red sword hung loosely at his hips as a tan hand ran through raven hair. Red eyes glowed at Adam as if he could see his very soul.

"Don't use too much of your energy on this single pitiful soul, there's plenty more that needs our attention." One said. He had ashen gray hair and scales **(like the measurements)** were tattooed to the front of his body, each bowl imprinted onto his hands. White eyes judged the man's worth easily, he simply wasn't worth much. Death of course was the last one out; he took one look around before running to Allen, the Sin's using the distraction to their advantage followed.

"This isn't good." Tyki noted, he tore off whatever extra cloth he could find (even off of the other Sins) and pressed it to the multiple wounds to try and staunch the bleeding. "Hold this to here." Tyki ordered to no one in particular, motioning to the rather deep slash to the abdomen that Adam had twisted apart earlier to get more blood to flow. "Is there any water around here?" the Sin of Sloth looked around frantically, leaving Allen's side for but a moment before coming back empty handed.

"There'll be no need for that." Death said in a near whisper, his bony hands ran through Allen's silver locks with an emotion that could easily be mistaken as tenderness. His other hand slowly creped towards the forgotten wooden bowl. "One sip of this and it'd not only heal his wounds but replenish whatever his body is lacking." The horseman said hollowly, not trusting his voice to leak out his true emotions. He tipped the liquid into Allen's mouth, holding it close and plugging the teen's nose until he saw Greed weakly swallow it before going completely still.

"What happened?!" Lavi exclaimed, thinking that the boy had just died. But he spoke too soon. Allen spluttered and his lithe frame shook from each cough that wracked his body. It wasn't long until Allen's coughs died down and his breathing returned to gasps for air.

"Let him rest. We'll start in the morning." Death said, moving away from the group and into a room nearby.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

"You do know what that drink will do, what it will uncover. Don't you?" Mana materialized from the shadows, approaching the grieving Horseman from behind.

"I had no other choice. I couldn't just let him die!" Death yelled out in frustration. He really was in quite a dilemma.

"The concoction will take a few days to restore his missing memories, but before then it'll be a very confusing process for Allen himself. Try your best to help him, but don't tell him the truth. Not yet. The apocalypse is more important than a few missing memories for the moment. I can't be seen here, I have to go." Mana advised, leaving before Death to his thoughts.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

The first rays of the morning shone over the horizon, marking the beginning of a promising bloody day.

"Today my brothers and extended family," Pestilence yelled out above the commotion, "is the day we take back the world that is rightfully ours!" he was met with hurrahs. Yes, today is the beginning of the end.

**A/N: I HAVE REGAINED MY INSPIRATION~! So happy, I finally get past the boring stuff, I even got the rest of this story planned out and if you thought it was going to end with the apocalypse then you're dead wrong~! Happy Easter to the lot of you, heheh I'm watching Pirates of the Caribbean while typing this. OMG! ASFJKASDJFASKERJKLSJF! HAS ANYONE OUT THERE READ THE MANGA NIGHTMARE INSPECTOR?! I just finished it and it's friggin epic! READ IT 0_0! I don't own D. Gray-Man. Review please~! REVIEW LIKE YOUR LIFE DEPENDED ON IT! Because it does o.o heheh just kidding…or am I. Dun dun dun!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter: 17

"War you're to the North, Famine to the East, Death you're going South, I will take the West." Pestilence ordered, pointing at their designated regions on a world map.

"Here." War stepped forward. The Horseman ripped the map into four even pieces, handing out each one to its respected 'owner'. "This is much easier." War was a straight forward kind of guy, never liked over complicated things, only the anticipation of the fight. Nearby the Sins were dividing themselves into groups to accompany the Horseman.

"Kanda and Lavi will go with Pestilence, Neah and Tyki with War, Skin and Road with Famine, and I'll be with Death. Questions?" Allen asked, though the look on his face made no room for arguments. "Good, go and get ready. Don't forget, vacation is _after _the apocalypse. If I find out that any of you are slacking off then you'll be staying behind to deal with whatever paperwork is left." No one liked paper work so they were off for preparations.

"It's good to see you still have control over them." Death came up behind him, though the silverette didn't jump at the sudden presence, It wasn't scary, almost strangely familiar.

"It's not control I have over them, just their loyalty." Allen said before turning away from the man, disappearing into the shadows the morning light had created.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

A World War Three had broken out leaving the whole world in disaster. News casters and religious groups have come to call it "Judgment Day". Every region was suffering in their own way. Russia had started the War and many of their young soldiers had paid the price, the countries in the East were suffering from acute starvation, while people in the South were dying an agonizing death at a startling increasing rate, and a mysterious epidemic had broke out in the West. Citizens were becoming paranoid hermits who stayed indoors as much as humanly possible, poisonous gases filled the airs and dead bodies littered the streets. Food was a rarity, same goes for fresh water. Constant sirens rang through out the area for a while before they just stopped all together; there was no point in warning people who were going to die anyways. The high powered people were the first to go, getting raided and killed by the less fortunate. Government ceased to have any power what-so-ever over their "people" and was quickly over thrown. Though historians were right, this would be the End of all Wars, simply because by the time this war ended, there'd be no one left to fight.

"Look at them all! A small whisper here and a little push there and they all turn to War! What a wonderful bloodbath!" War sang out in delight, Neah and Tyki not far away were still cleaning off their blades. Just because the Apocalypse has come does not mean that they'd have to do it in a dirty fashion.

"Why Russia though?" Tyki asked in curiosity, and from the look in Neah's eyes he was the same.

"Because it's _Russia_ of course!" War gave out a hearty laugh before continuing on his journey for more people to battle. Neah and Tyki following behind, giving up on trying to get an answer from the man.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

"I'm. So. B.O.R.E.D!" Road whined from atop of Skin, rolling onto her back before tumbling over to Famine's shoulder's. "Can we get some candy? Maybe some games to play too?"

"You can have whatever you want once we're done here. Unless you want me to tell _Allen_ that you're slacking off." Famine said teasingly causing Road to groan out and roll back onto Skin's shoulders, swiping a piece of candy from his pocket along the way. She should have stocked up on her candy supply before leaving.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

To say he had a headache would be an understatement, Pestilence's head felt as if it were going to split into two. Why did Allen stick him with these two idiots? Did he do something to offend the silverette?

"GET BACK HERE BAKA-USAGI! LET ME KILL YOU!" Kanda chased after Lavi with Mugen.

"No thanks, Yuu~! I like it over here just fine." the redhead danced around with a certain someone's hair tie in his hands draping it around his face. "Look at me I'm Kanda! Scowl scowl scowl, grumble grumble, RAWR!" Lavi yelled out pouncing at the samurai who scrambled back at the sudden action allowing Lavi to use his shoulders for a hand spring before he was off running again.

"USAGI!" Pestilence rubbed at his temples, how was the apocalypse supposed to go as planned if he was unable to do anything because of a _hair tie_!?

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

"So…" Allen drawled, sliding down a mountain of snow, and flopping into a deep snow bank, rolling in the fluff. "I've never been able to play in the snow before." I chirped, with his white features, he practically disappeared with the white tundra.

"Don't go off far." So far, Death was 100% sure that he had the easiest job so far, tied with War _maybe _but that's it. His mere presence was enough to kill off anyone near death, a whisper and a ghost of a touch here and there kills perfectly healthy humans. Allen was just along for the ride, and by the looks f things the teen was enjoying these new experiences.

"I won't" he groaned out. "I'm not some kid who can easily get lost. Besides let me have some fun oldie, the others were _so _protective of me, I could barely even go to the bathroom on my own." He said exasperated. Death just kept on walking, not noticing the mischievous glint in Allen's eyes. Until a solid ball of white exploded on his back that is.

"Why you." Death growled out playfully, turning to Allen who was tossing a snowball up and down in his hand. This meant war.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

The sun shrunk behind the land, ending the first of many weeks to come of the apocalypse. The Horseman along with the Sins met up at a festive restaurant to discuss future planning, this would continue at the end of every week until it's no longer needed.

"So I take it you all had a successful first seven days?" Death asked, entering the building with Allen at his side. The Horsemen looked worse for wear while the Sins were creating more hell than he could imagine.

"Hey." Allen said in a stern cold voice, barely above a whisper. The Sin's all froze and slowly turned their heads towards their leader, eyes wide with fright. "I'm gone for but a week and you all think it's the go ahead to make hell?" his silver eyes narrowed into a piercing glare that made even the Horsemen shudder in fright. "Here I thought you would be mature enough to be without me for a week, I see I was wrong. Now out of my sight before I do something I _might_ regret." His words broke the spell his eyes had cast, not even a second had passed and the Sins were nowhere in sight. "I apologize on behalf of my fellow Sins, they were out of line." Allen said in a sigh, facing the horseman in the room.

"It's fine, I'm sure they didn't cause _too_ much trouble. Why don't you head upstairs and get some rest, we've had quite a week." Death said, gently guiding Allen to the staircase nearby. Allen nodded his thanks to the Horseman and ascended the staircase to sleep.

"Why do you get the only well behaved one death?!" his brothers exclaimed, surrounding him with jealous faces.

"Hey now, I thought Lavi was supposed to be Envy." Death chuckled nervously, slinking into the shadows behind him and materializing behind the crowd. "Besides, it isn't my fault you guys can't handle them, it's not too hard seeing as how _Allen_ can control them with but a glance." He continued, proud of his benefactor at how he could be so feared yet friendly and naïve at the same time.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Allen rubbed at his eyes as he headed back to the main living room, between Neah and Kanda he'd be suffocated with over protectiveness, he needed a break. Hearing the Horseman still up halted the silverette on a few steps before the end.

"I'm telling you! They'd only get in the way! I say we just dispose of them, it'd be so much easier." A man said, identified as Pestilence by Allen, followed by two hums of approval.

"So you want to kill them! They're the only reason why we're on Earth right now! You're going repay them by killing them?" Death said, malice coloring his voice. Allen didn't stick around to hear the rest; he had to inform the others. The horseman was going to get the shock of their life, if they thought the Sin family was going down without a fight then they had another thing coming. Greed _refused_ to go down without a fight.

**A/N: So I typed this up while on the road towards the mountains and back, if there is any grammar/spelling mistakes, blame the road. Hope you're all enjoying the twists and turns I'm trying to incorporate into this. Again it does **_**not**_ **end with this, it'll be pretty long so I hope you all don't mind. I do not own D. Gray-Man and reviews **_**won't**_ **hurt me. I miss all of you =(, is there anyone left? **


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter: 18

"They're what!?" Kanda exploded only to have Allen hastily cover his mouth with a glare.

"Do you _want_ them to find out that we know they're trying to destroy us?!" their leader hissed, silver eyes cold. "Now, here's the plan."

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

"Did you have a good night's sleep?" Death asked strained, an obviously forced smile on his face.

"It was just fine, Death." Allen said, passing the horseman without a second thought, only caring about grabbing the last apple before Lavi. Death was going to ask about his benefactor's strange behavior but never got a chance.

"Aww, Allen! I wanted an apple for breakfast!" Lavi said in jealously, he and the five other sin's entered the room. Death's frame stiffened and mumbled out an excuse as he left the room, not noticing a certain set of mercury following his every move.]

"Yea, there's definitely something going on, unfortunately I don't know whose side Death is on. It'd be great is he were with us, but don't hold your breath. We need to follow the plan without him; if he does join us then it'd just add to our chances in succeeding." Allen said, his eyes still locked on the door frame narrowed.

"You're all ready right?" Kanda asked, his cobalt eyes scanning each face around him, being the protective "older brother" to Allen, he really didn't want to let the silverette participate in this fight, but since there was nothing he could do to stop it, he could at least make sure everyone else was actually into the impending fight.

"You know thee plan. _Don't_ alert _any_ of them to our plan, and keep your mind on the task at hand. Otherwise this plan will fail, and I'm sure none of you would like me to be angry, right?" Greed's gaze grew icy, making chills crawl through everyone. Though he already knew, knew that he had the Sin's loyalty and determination. Knew that the Horsemen would fall by their hands.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

"Ok everyone, we'll see each other at the end of the week." Pestilence announced. Two blades from seemingly nowhere sliced through the air and embedded itself in the Horseman's head and neck. Pestilence fell to the floor with a thump, dead.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" War screamed at the Sin, Wrath to be exact, to which Neah just waved sickly sweet in return.

"We're just doing what you were planning to do to us. We beat you to the punch if you will." Allen said smugly, chucking explosives at War who easily dodged them. Greed had planned to take out Pestilence first because 1) He was the greatest threat and 2) They'd only be able to take him down by surprise.

"I'm glad you know about that, now I don't have to hold back." War's whole demeanor changed, he became more intimidating, more violent.

"War please! They're just children, we owe them our _lives_!" Death attempted to deter the Horseman but only succeeded in getting Famine to join War in his fight.

"I'm with War, the spiky headed brat would _not _shut up, I've been waiting too long to snap her neck." Famine said, cracking his knuckles while his gaze was glued to Road.

"Yea, well me too oldie, do you think I _enjoyed_ having to follow you around completely bored and starving!? Even _Skin_ was bored, and that's saying something." Lust said, folding her arms across her chest and sticking her tongue out at the horseman.

"Why you!" Famine instantly attacked her; Skin went to her aid as well as Lavi.

"Let's dance twinkle toes." Neah said, engaging in a fight with War, Tyki by his side. _This_ was going to be the bloodbath the two Sins have waited for.

Clangs of metal against metal accompanied the smell of bloodlust in the air; battle cries as well as laughter rang through the battlefield, Sins versus Horseman. Two major underworld powers, only one to be a victor. Only three figures stood to the sidelines, staring each other down, completely ignoring the battle happening around them, their attention solely on the other person(s).

"I'm not going to fight you Allen." Death said, a pained expression on his face.

"Then you're of no use to me. Kanda, you need to help out the others, I'll keep an eye on this one. He'll have to cut me to pieces and smash my heart to a pulp in order to get to you guys." Allen ordered Pride, his calculating eyes never leaving Death's hollow ones. Kanda seemed to be torn, but was forced into helping the other's because of orders.

"Be careful." Was all the samurai mumbled out before taking off, his trusty katana on stand by.

"Why won't you attack me?" Allen asked, he couldn't comprehend why the horseman refused to engage in battle with him. His two brothers were fighting with the other Sins, was it because the horseman saw him as weak? The mere thought made Allen's blood boil.

"I can't bring myself to attack you, you'll understand in the future, but not yet." Sorrow swam in the empty depths of Death's eyes, what was he missing?

"Fine! I'll go and fight with your brothers then! If you're not going to take me seriously then you can stay here for all I care!" Anger filled Allen's veins, he felt as if he were being underestimated. Just because he looked young didn't mean he had no strength! He was the leader of the Sin family after all! He'd show them, he'd show them all!

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Death stared in horror as Allen fought against his brothers, two against one, the odds themselves were against Allen. Why did greed have to be so short tempered? Why couldn't he just keep himself safe? Was that so much to ask?! Death was split. Split between his duty to the other Horseman, and his inner turmoil. No, Allen _couldn't_ be told yet, it was too early. But as the battle progressed, Death found that harder and harder to ignore. Of course nothing could ever be easy for him.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

The battle wasn't going well, despite the fact that it was seven against two, the horseman clearly had the upper hand. Skin, Road, and Lavi were already down for the count, Tyki would soon be following them. Scratch that, Tyki was down already, it was _Neah_ who was soon to be down, leaving only Allen and Kanda as the last two standing.

"What's the plan Moyashi?" Kanda grunted out, blocking another vicious attack from War. He had only one plan for when things went this bad, something he hoped he didn't have to use.

"Kanda stand back." Allen muttered quietly, walking in front of the samurai. He raised his right arm, a mass of black energy starting to gather above his palm.

"Don't do it Moyashi! It's not worth it!" Kanda tried to rush towards him, but ended up being pushed back violently by Allen's malevolent aura.

"Stay back Kanda. This will take a lot out of me, I need at least one person still standing in case this doesn't work as planned." Allen said firmly, the mass of energy growing to an unbelievable size.

"Hey, what are you doing there?" War asker, blocking his face against the harsh winds.

"Death Orbs!" Allen shouted out, the energy being launched towards the horseman, hitting them seemingly head on. A great deal of dust clouded the air, Kanda waving at it while coughing trying to see the outcome. The first thing the samurai saw as the debris cleared was Allen laying unconscious, then two horseman on the floor, whether or not they were alive was yet to be determined.

"Allen!" Kanda ran over to the fallen silverette, only succeeding in getting half way there before a solid object hit him, making him fly to the side and impact against the wall before falling to the ground.

"Don't think you can get rid of me so easily. Though I should give you points for taking out Famine with one shot, I'm quite impressed. Unfortunately it'll be much harder to take me out." War stood in his bloody glory, his left arm had a rather gruesome wound that leaked blood which dripped down to his fingertips which twitched subtly every now and then. The Horseman approached Allen and hoisted him up by the silverette's shirt until the teen hung a good foot from the ground, his silver eyes glazed over. "It seems that it took everything out of this little guy, such a shame too, one more attack like that would have got me."

"Don't you touch him!" Kanda yelled at him, staggering to his feet, swaying a bit and only preventing his fall at the last minute.

"Don't worry, he'll be out of his misery in a few minutes." War raised his large sword high in the air and bringing it down with a happy growl. Crimson red sprayed into the silenced air as everything went still.

**A/N: Did I just kill off Allen? You alone can decide, I need reviews, they're like a drug 0_0, I can't live without them, I'll break down. So what do you think of the story so far? Any opinions about anything? Should I just stop and leave it here and just move onto a different story? Give me some type of feedback here! I'm grasping at ropes! I don't own D. Gray-Man. Pleas please please please please review! **


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter: 19

The Sins watched, mouths gaped at the scene. Allen's eyes slipped closed as the tight grip on his shirt slacked and he collapsed to the ground unconscious. Kanda instantly ran over to his self-proclaimed little brother while the other Sins were frozen in their spots.

"Allen!" Pride ran over and gathered Greed's head into his lap, carefully caressing the silver locks in an attempt to reassure himself that the teen would be ok and that they'd be able to pull through it.

"Don't you _ever_ lay a hand on him again!" Death's right hand gripped at War's deep red sword, the blade melting rapidly and steaming before it gave way to liquid under the horseman's hand.

War couldn't answer though; he was too busy trying to breath around Death's left hand which was currently imbedded into his stomach.

"H-How….how could you?" War managed to gasp out. Death allowed himself to done a sadistic smile as he wriggled his fingers in the horseman's insides causing him to cry out in pain.

"A man would do anything for his family." Death murmured, his warm breath tickling War's ear before he retracted his bloodied hand. His elder brother fell to the floor where his crimson essence pooled around him

"I….I won't…forget this…ever…" War managed to wheeze out before his body stilled and his eyes lost its light.

Tense silence, but honestly it was to be expected. The Sin's were conflicted on whether they should _trust_ the man that just most likely saved their lives, or be _frightened_ because the horseman just killed one of his own and now there was nothing stopping him from doing the same to them.

"You all should take it before it goes off to some unknown place. This, by the way, is a bad thing." War said, breaking the ice. He gestured to the golf ball sized crystals that hovered above the fallen bodies of the Horseman.

"What are they?" Lavi asked poking at one of the pale white gems. There were a total of six pale gems then three palely colored gems slightly larger than the rest.

"Well in a nutshell, the pale ones are the horsemen's own essence, their power, immortality, abilities, all compacted into that little gem." Death started. "The colored ones are their benefactor's built up essence. All of it that had built up over time is left behind after a Horseman dies, and it looks like they're ready to be reunited with their proper owner." The red, orange and purple jewels seemed to faintly hum before floating quickly over to their owner and slamming themselves into their chests. Neah, Skin, and Kanda **(same order as the colors)** fell back onto the floor at the brute of the impact, wincing slightly as the gem pushed past skin.

"And the rest seem ready to follow." The white gems slammed into each Sin…except for Allen.

"Why doesn't Allen get one?" Lavi asked dumbly, rubbing at his sore chest. Death looked over at Greed with a forlorn face.

"Because…it's a long story." Death turned away and walked off a troubled expression on his face.

"Um….o-k….does anyone want to let me know what's going on? I'm pretty sure I'm missing something here." Lavi said with his dry humor.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Allen felt weightless as his consciousness floated through the vast knowledge his mind stored. He was pretty sure he should have been worried or at least wondering where he was but calmness gripped his being so tightly that he couldn't bring himself to care. So instead he allowed himself be taken away with the current of his thoughts.

A sudden bright light momentarily blinded the silverette, causing him to shield his eyes from the harshness. What was that? He willed his consciousness towards it only to be met with a great resistance. As if something was refusing him entry.

_Allen_. His blood seemed to freeze in his veins. That voice. _Allen, where are you?_ No, he didn't want to, it hurt. It hurt! Allen gripped at his head in pain, curling into himself as the pain got worse. _There you are! You've made us all worry. If your mother was here she would have gone hysteric!_

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

The ritual blood seemed to have worked. A bit too well. Allen's missing memories were resurfacing, and it wouldn't be long before he learned the truth.

Mana leaned forward and rested his fist against his chin. He'd have to prepare, both physically and most importantly mentally. This was not going to be easy. In fact, it'd only be the beginning, things would surely get worse from then on and he'd have to be ready. He would not be caught ill-equipped against his own foster son. He was a noble descendant of the Sin family; he would not be over thrown so easily.

With a violent sweep of his arm all of the contents on the desk crashed to the floor. Why was this so hard?

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Death had holed himself up in his personal chambers in his palace in the underworld. He had forbade any of his undead servants to enter his domain and sent away any guests. He wanted to be alone. Alone to suffer. It was too soon, he wasn't ready, in fact he was sure he'd never be. It was all that damned clown's fault. If it weren't for him and his brother he wouldn't have been entangled into their dangerous affairs.

Death guzzled down another bottle of long forgotten wine, aged to perfection over the millennia and ripe for his picking. Though it did nothing to numb his anxiety as he let his head hang. The damned Walker family. He wouldn't be this emotionally unstable if it weren't for them, he'd be happily sitting in his castle with the people who meant the most close to him.

As death raised his head, he pointedly ignored the itch of anticipation and happiness. There was time for that later. Plenty of time.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

_Allen! You shouldn't climb those trees; you _know_ how much you make us worry when you do. They aren't normal like the ones inside of the manor; you could get seriously hurt if you make one false move! _The scene danced in his vision as if it were a film he was watching. He watched as the familiar child (which was apparently him) climbed further up into the odd tree instead of doing what the man blow urged him to.

_I'll be fine; I just want to see how far I can go!_ As the boy said it the branch gave way under his foot and sent the boy down towards the jagged rock below. As if by magic, the man managed to get below the child and catch him in his waiting arms before any harm could be done.

_You really should listen to me more often. I don't say these things to be mean, it's to protect you from your dangerous curiosity. _The child giggled as the man tapped him lightly on the nose and carried him back inside the dark house in the background.

What were these scenes? Memories? Past dreams?

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

A grand celebration was being thrown by the Sins for the Sins. Music and laughter filled the air as people drank and danced and gorged themselves on food. Allen had woken up a few hours before and Mana deemed him healthy enough to party. He was currently dancing with Road for the umpteenth time at the girl's request. Kanda and Lavi were at the bar having a drinking contest, Lavi absolutely certain that he'd be able to out drink the samurai, but Kanda knew that he couldn't by the seventeenth glass. Skin was at the buffet of course while Neah and Tyki went around being the adult-children they were and pulling devious pranks here and there on unsuspecting party guests.

The song slowed to a stop and Allen bowed deeply at Road, making her slightly blush as she curtsied back. "Thanks for the dances Road, but I need a break, go grab Tyki. I'm sure he'd be glad to dance with you." Allen smiled softly before walking towards the bar to watch his two 'brothers' drink themselves to stupidity.

The silverette barely heard two snickers and Roads warning before he was drenched from head to toe, his two Uncles standing to his sides laughing and holding a now empty glass bowl above his head. "Gotcha!" they laughed out together before setting down the bowl and running off, getting away before their leader could get in a proper scolding.

Allen chuckled to himself as he peeled his wet suit away from his body, it made a squelching sound as it was forced away from his skin. The silverette gratefully accepted a towel Road had brought him before brushing away her worry and said he was going to dry off outside as it was a warm night.

The double doors clicked closed behind him allowing him to treasure the tranquility of the night, he could still hear the muffled music being blared from inside of the building but it was drowned out by the earth's natural sounds. He liked moments like these, where he could let all the formalities fall away and he could just enjoy time to himself. Allen allowed himself a quick stroll in the gardens behind the house, smiling at the moon's reflection in the fountain.

It wasn't until he approached the fountain that he saw another figure sitting there, gazing deeply into the contained water.

"Shouldn't you be inside enjoying the party?"

**A/N: so so so so so so so sorry it took me this long to get this chapter up! Please forgive me?! So how did you guys like the chapter? No it's still far from being done despite what it seems. Mana and Death is hiding something, I wonder what it is~? ;) can you guess? Sorry if this seemed to be progressing too fast, trying to get this to you plus I started this after the chapter in April…then continued near the end of April…tried to finish it a week ago…and just now ending the chapter so yea…that might have something to do with it. I'm reaaallllyyy depressed right now, and NO it's not due to the lack of reviews (but you can never get enough reviews) all of my senior friends are graduating and I still have one more year to go, then found out that one of my best friends valued Dr Who more than our relationship…ugh too much drama I've never been one to like it. Why can't thing's be peaceful DX!? Sorry, ranted too much, you don't have to read it all, just felt nice to have it said, even though not many people will listen. Luv you all, thanks for sticking with me this long, I don't own D. Gray-Man. Review please. **


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter: 20

Hollow eyes looked up at the silverette, the emptiness shown in the depths were almost unbearable.

"I could ask you the same thing." Death turned towards him, putting back on his dark shades. This was no time to be showing weakness, especially to this person.

"I'm drying off, you on the other hand; you have no reason to be out here." Allen showed off his still sopping wet suit, raising a challenging eyebrow at the remaining Horseman.

"Just some peace and quite. I thought I'd leave you all to your carefree celebrations, I should be heading back to the underworld after all." Death turned to leave, only to have a pale hand grasp onto his dark clothes.

"I think you have enough time to answer a few of my questions don't you." It wasn't a question. Death sighed and led Allen farther into the garden illuminated by moonlight.

Death looked somberly at a single white milk wood pinwheel flower growing amongst the blues and reds of other flowers.

"Why did you help us? You could've just left us to die, but you killed your own brothers for us." Allen sat at a stone bench amongst the purple lilacs, fiddling with one of its delicate flowers. A petal fell off into his white hair, going unnoticed by the teen as his eyes took on a glazed over look.

"They weren't really my brothers you know." Death started after a long period of silence, startling the silverette out of his reverie. "We're all the same species, nothing more. Definitely not blood related, nor anything else but associates. Co-workers if you want." Death took the bench across from the teen. The two stared at each other, mercury pools staring deep into mirrored glasses.

"How….what…." Allen paused, how was he supposed to phrase this?

"We were all created in the darkest depths of hell. Morphed and slammed together to make a human resemblance. Destined to one day to lead hell to the mortal realm. Naturally I took over the underworld. As death I had unparalleled power over souls. I'm meant to come last, always, the other's are to have their fill and I come in for the final touch. Quite literally. I'm sure you've seen a few of my…talents despite my efforts of hiding them from you." Allen looked away guiltily, a touch of grim to his shame. Death gave him a small playful smile.

"Yea. I didn't mean to." After a moment he spoke again, but in a bare whisper. "I don't ever want to see it again."

"It's not meant to be seen by anyone but the victim and the holder of the power. It's one of those pesky forbidden powers." Death winked. "Anyways, the apocalypse wasn't planned to happen for another seven years." Allen rolled his eyes, he knew that already.

"How is this all important?" he asked, it was taking too long and he was never one known for his patience.

"I'm getting there. Now, like I was saying, I live in a castle in the underworld right? Well, that requires a lot of work, as head of the house I had many responsibilities to take care of thanks to Hades. Sure I'm head honcho but Hades was still hostile. Due to this I barely had any time to spend with my family."

"You have a family!?" Allen exclaimed, cutting off the man.

"Had. Past tense." Death's gaze wandered back over to the milk wood pinwheel, though Allen didn't see it, a lone tear trickled out of the horseman's eye, drying up before making it past his nose. "It was a dark day, like many in hell. It just hit the eight year mark before the apocalypse and I was counting down the days. My wife and my eight year old son were playing in the inside garden, like usual. It seemed like a day as every other. That was, until a certain clown barged into my home and destroyed everything I ever cared about. My wife died protecting my son I haven't seen since. Using the excuse 'it was for the betterment of the future' for his actions. He left as fast as he came. No matter how long I looked nor where, I couldn't find where he had run off to. It was three years before the apocalypse that he came to me. It was at a low and killed with wild abandon, not something I would be proud of if I was in the right state of mind, but I was broken by despair. Anyways, the clown returned and offered me a deal. Help him until the apocalypse arrived and he would give me the location of my son. There was a small ray of hope in my darkened world and I leapt upon it without hesitation." Allen's features were hidden by the shadows, his reaction unreadable.

"Who's this clown that you're talking about?"

"It's not yet time to say. Though his brother was the one who made m aware of his plans. The clown had no intentions of returning to me my own flesh and blood. Thus with his brother's help, I was able to meet him again. After eight long years I was able to see him again. Unfortunately, he doesn't remember me. At all." Death got up and ripped the white flower from its bed of color viciously. Only to open his fist up to show an unharmed flower, held caringly in an equally as pale hand.

"Your son…" A sharp pain attacked Allen's frontal lobe. What was his mind trying to suppress? Allen curled into himself, his head buried in his arms and close to his stomach.

"Allen? Allen what's wrong?" Allen's brain vaguely noted that Death was at his side and his voice was more frantic than he'd ever heard before, but the only thing taking up his mind at the moment was the searing pain.

A few more moments passed before the pain just vanished, leaving a hollow feeling behind, as if something had been taken out of his skull.

"N-Nothing…I'm...I'm fine." slowly the silverette uncurled from his fetal position and straightened out on the bench, his right hand gently massaging his temple. Death gave him a wary look before nodding slightly and backing away. Maybe he shouldn't have been sharing this information with Allen.

"Your son. Who is he? He needs to know." Allen got up and started to wobble away back down the path they just took.

"You shouldn't bother yourself by this! Just go back inside and get one of your family members to give you a check up, obviously there's something ailing you, you can't just push it off as of it were nothing!" Death grabbed Allen's upper arm gently but firmly, and if Allen looked hard enough he would be able to see a small amount of worry creep out from behind the man's glasses. Death looked at him intently, his gaze never breaking nor wavering for what seemed to be an eternity.

"You look so….pained." Allen whispered out, his silver pools growing the smallest bit wider. Death let go of his hold on the teen and took a couple of steps away.

"It's nothing to trouble yourself with. I'm fine." Death gathered the single flower into his hands again looking down on it before approaching the silverette. "She would like how this looks on you, you know?" he tucked the flower into Allen's suit's breast pocket. The pure white standing out tremendously on the pitch black suit.

"Who would?" Death's hands paused slightly as he retracted them, his appearance seeming to be calm and collected while his inner turmoil was like a raging hurricane.

"R-Road of course. You two seem to be hitting it off nicely." It was a diversion. Both of them knew it, and while Death tried to play it off as a innocent question meant to side track the teen, Allen took it was a dodge of a potentially fatal bullet.

Silver eyes narrowed a fraction of an inch, "During you right with War you said something. Do you remember?"

"Well I said a lot of things during that time; you can't expect me to remember all of it. Why don't we go back to the party? I have a sudden craving for some punch; it's been years since I last had some." Again Death attempted to avoid the subject. Allen would have let it go if he hadn't noticed the slight paling of the horseman's complexion.

"You said, 'A man would do anything for his family'. Why would you say that?" Allen growled out, staring at the man forcibly, making it so there was no room for escape.

"My you've grown over the years, Allen. both physically and mentally." Death smiled a soft smile again. "I said that, Allen, because…because you are my son."

**A/N: Dun Dun Dun! Who saw that coming? If you post a review saying that you knew, I'll include your name in the next chapter~! Who likes the development so far? I do~! I figured that I don't care if you guys don't like this story; I'm going to finish it because I enjoy writing it XP. I don't own D. Gray-Man~ review if you want to~! **


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter: 21

A wet cloth dabbed at the feverish forehead of Allen's. The silverette was laid out on the king size bed in Death's castle. He had already informed the Sin's of him taking the silverette, though not of his true origins. Allen had collapsed the moment Death had told him the truth, scaring the nonexistent life out of the remaining horseman. It seems that the mental block on his earlier memories had broken and everything came back in an enormous wave that Allen himself wasn't prepared to take in all at once, thus leading to his ailment.

"Come one Allen. You can make it through this. I know you can." Death laid the ice cold linen on the silverette's forehead.

In Allen's Mind:

_Allen's mother burst into the garden, a worried look on her face._

_ "Mom? Are you ok?" the silverette hugged his mom as she came over ad picked him up._

_ "Everything'll be alright Allen, just follow me." she ran them both into the bedroom. "You have to stay here ok sweetie? Don't make any noise until either your father or me comes and gets you, promise me." _

_ "I promise. Mom, what's going on?" he was lowered into a wooden chest at the foot of their bed, his mother grabbing the sides of his head and looking at him, tears unshed in her eyes._

_ "I love you Allen. Always remember that, no matter what anyone tells you. I will always love you." His mother kissed him before shutting the lid, enclosing the silverette in the inky darkness. _

_ Allen listened as his mother's footsteps trailed out of the room, the creak of the door echoing throughout the room as she closed it behind her. There were a few moments of deafening silence before a couple of shuffles and a loud thump was heard. Allen's heart beat loudly in his ears as he waited and listened for any signs that his mother was alright. One heartbeat…..two….a third…..then, the wooden door to the bedroom slowly creaked open. Heavy booted footsteps entered the room, to heavy to be either his father's or mother's. They stopped in what Allen guesstimated the middle of the room. Heavy breathing seemed to overtake his senses, as the heavy footsteps approached the chest he was hidden in. Light pierced the darkness, silver orbs widened as the beam of brightness grew._

_ "Found you." A man said in a deep voice, he lifted him out of the chest by the back of his shirt and slung him over his shoulder as if he were a sack of shower. Panic quickly over took his being and without a conscious thought Allen kicked and thrashed and screamed in his captor's grip. _

_ "Mom! Mommy! Daddy help me! Mommy!" he screamed, clawing at the man's shirt, tearing it under his nails, even managing to scratch the skin on his back._

_ "A-Allen…be strong. I love you." Tears cascaded out of mercury pools as he saw his mother's figure on the ground. Red blossomed from the knife that protruded from her chest. Her eyes locked with his for a mere moment before they slipped closed and her body went limp. _

_ A heart wrenching half sob half scream tore itself from Allen's very being, the pure anguish flowing from the young boy was incomparable to any other. A blunt pain hit the back of his head as his world went dark; the last thing he heard was the voice of his captor._

_ "This is for the betterment of the future."_

Time skip:

_ It was less than three weeks later that the man came into the room he provided to Allen. The silverette had learned that his captor's name was Mana, not that he'd ever talk to the man. _

_ "Allen, there's something that I'm going to do to you. It won't hurt, and you'll understand more when you're older." Was the only warning he got before Mana's hand gripped his head, covering his face. He chanted steadily in old tongue, the words themselves seeming to flow through his body in a cool current. One that the eight years old wasn't used to. He thrashed in the clown's grip, but to no avail. His resistance soon slowed to feeble movements, his silver eyes blurred over as his mind went blank. Mana's grip slowly relaxed as he eased the dazed boy back into bed and under the covers. Mercury pools had yet to slip closed as he stared vacantly up at the wooden ceiling. What was going on? Who was he? _Where _was he? Eyes wandered over to the man sitting at his bed side. Who was that man?_

_ "Allen? Are you ok?" the man asked._

_ "W-Who are you?"_

_ "I'm your father. Mana. You fell while we were out today, you must've bumped your head. But don't worry; we'll get you better in no time."_

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Allen's eyes cracked open to the white washed ceiling. He slowly turned his head to the side, a feeling of déjà vu washed over him. Death had his hand grasped in both of his.

"Allen? Are you ok?" Death leaned in closer, worry clearly displayed on his features.

"Yea. I'm just fine…dad."

**A/N: sorry this is so short, and sorry it's been such a long time since I updated. There's really no excuse besides I've been lazy =/ this is for those of you are still around, there's still *counts on fingers* ten…ish (?) chapters left. Hmmm, not much to say so I don't own D. Gray-Man. Reviews make me update faster!**


End file.
